Childhood's End
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [ShortFic]Certas coisas nunca devem ser lembradas, assim como certas coisas não devem em hipótese alguma ser esquecidas. [NaruHina][NejiTenten][ShikaIno][KibaTem]
1. Prólogo

**_- Childhood's End -_**

Prólogo

_You shout in your sleep_

(Você gritou enquanto dormia)

_Perhaps the price was just too steep_

(Talvez o preço tenha sido muito alto)

_Is your conscience at rest_

(Sua mente estará em paz)

_If once put to a test?_

(uma vez colocada em teste?)

Konoha estava vivendo um período crítico em sua história.

Há muitos meses um casal recém casado, ambos naturais do País da Terra, decidiu passar sua lua-de-mel nos famosos parques de águas termais, localizadas ao sul do País do Fogo.

Uma vez dentro do território vizinho, encontraram pelo caminho um grupo de soldados que protegiam um feudo próximo. Os soldados os tomaram como inimigos, e sem hesitar os mataram, deixando seus corpos na estrada.

Um erro que causou um conflito maior do que qualquer expectativa.

O senhor feudal enviou uma retratação formal e seus pêsames para os familiares das vítimas, ele inclusive informou a eles de que os soldados responsáveis haviam sido executados por seu erro.

Mas nada disso teve importância.

O Vilarejo da Folha Oculta levou a culpa pelas mortes, mesmo que o trágico incidente acontecera há quilômetros de suas muralhas. O Vilarejo da Pedra Oculta viu ali a oportunidade perfeita para jogar fora um tratado de paz firmado quando o Segundo Hokage ainda era vivo, e iniciar uma guerra contra o vilarejo de Konoha.

A população do País da Terra, pessoas simples de baixa escolaridade que trabalhavam no campo e sem qualquer preparo militar, tomaram o partido de seu Vilarejo Oculto. Seus ninjas disseram que a guerra contra Konoha era o único meio de vingar a mortes dos seus, e que desse jeito nenhum dos Vilarejos Ocultos ousaria machucar outra pessoa residente do País da Terra outra vez, e eles acreditaram.

Mas estavam errados.

Havia outro motivo pelo qual a Vila Secreta da Pedra queria subjugar Konoha e todos que lá habitavam.

Poder.

Os ninjas da Vila Oculta da Pedra sempre foram famosos por sua força física e seu tamanho avantajado. Diziam que um único ninja de lá tinha o tamanho de cinco ninjas das outras Vilas Ocultas, juntos. Outra fama cultivada por essa Vila era a forma como atacava, vindo de forma maciça contra o inimigo, usando a força e esmagando quem estivesse em seu caminho. Como pedras.

A Vila Secreta da Folha, por sua vez, era famosa por muito mais do que apenas seus ninjas habilidosos e sua vasta competência militar. Os melhores hospitais e as melhores escolas eram administrados por ninjas de Konoha. Além de ser uma das Vilas mais ricas, eram eles que protegiam o País do Fogo, que se localizava exatamente no coração da Ilha.

Mas apesar de forte, Konoha não é invencível. Os conflitos com os outros Vilarejos Ocultos deixaram cicatrizes profundas e obrigaram-na a assinar acordos de paz com seus respectivos Kages. Acordos que deveriam ser mantidos a qualquer custo para que a Vila pudesse continuar existindo.

Porém, acordos de paz não duram para sempre.

No momento em que o povo do País da Terra compreendeu as reais intenções da Vila Secreta da Pedra, já era tarde demais. Não havia como recuperar as vidas dos ninjas que a Vila Secreta da Folha perdera, mas ainda havia esperança para que muitas outras pudessem ainda ser salvas.

O País entrou em conflito.

De um lado havia os ninjas da Vila Secreta da Pedra, movidos por sua sede de poder, e de outro havia os civis armados, que deixavam os campos para lutar por uma idéia de paz.

Neste ponto seria prudente frisar novamente que os habitantes do País da Terra eram pessoas de baixa escolaridade e sem qualquer preparo militar.

As ordens para conter as revoltas internas era prender e até mesmo matar qualquer um que se opusesse à soberania do Kage. E em pouco tempo os habitantes daquele País aprenderam que qualquer palavra mal interpretada poderia causar dor.

Com exceção do Vilarejo Oculto do Som, os outros Vilarejos Ocultos não ousavam declarar apoio a qualquer uma das Vilas envolvidas. Se entrassem no conflito, deixariam seu próprio País à mercê do lado inimigo. Só o que podiam fazer era enviar ajuda secretamente, e fingir ignorar as mortes que a guerra trazia com ela.

E mesmo com todos os fatores contra si, Konoha ainda tinha um trunfo na manga.

Quando o Primeiro Hokage fundou a Vila, fez com que ela fosse circundada por uma muralha e que seu subterrâneo fosse dividido em inúmeras cavernas; grandes o suficiente para abrigar toda a população por algumas semanas. Enquanto essas duas coisas existissem, Konoha estava segura.

As pessoas que viviam dentro dela, porém, não se sentiam do mesmo modo. Havia preocupação no rosto de cada pessoa, adulto ou criança, civil ou ninja. Todos temiam por sua segurança e pela dos demais.

Os comerciantes estavam assustados que um provável ataque afligisse a Vila, e não abriam seus estabelecimentos além dos horários estabelecidos pela Hokage. O mesmo medo fez com que a Academia Ninja fechasse suas portas por um tempo indeterminado, deixando inúmeras crianças mal preparadas e completamente no ócio.

Os primeiros indícios de sociedades secretas começaram a aparecer devido a essa falta de ocupação, principalmente entre os jovens ninjas que ainda não haviam concluído o ensino básico.

Havia um toque de recolher, implantado para a própria segurança da população, que limpava as ruas assim que o Sol se punha atrás do Monumento aos Hokages. E as alas mais extremistas apoiavam a implantação da Lei Marcial; quem tinha parentes em outros países já havia partido há muito tempo.

A situação exigia o empenho de todos os ninjas da Vila, nem mesmo times genins escapavam. As missões rotineiras classificadas abaixo de C foram cancelas, e cada vez mais missões nível A e B surgiam como se brotassem do nada.

Os portões só eram abertos em casos especiais e só até um determinado horário, quem quisesse entrar após isso teria que possuir uma permissão da Quinta Hokage, escrita a punho, autenticada em cartório e em três vias.

As pessoas se despediam de suas famílias pela manhã, sem saber se voltariam a vê-las à noite. Alguns fanáticos religiosos diziam que aquele era o castigo dos Deuses aos ninjas de Konoha, outros diziam que aquele era o fim do mundo.

Mas mesmo assim, a vida sempre encontra um meio de prevalecer em tempos difíceis.

_Continua._

* * *

Peoples, calma, isso não é piração da minha linda e meiga mente. 

Essa fic nasceu de um sentimento de revolta. Eu planejava fazer isso há séculos, mas foi só quando eu vi Naruto que eu encontrei a brecha perfeita.

A música é Childhood's End do Pink Floyd. Sempre quis uma fic com trilha sonora deles...

Muito obrigada à Dark Faye por dar palpites e à Scorpion Lyra por betar, e às duas por me apoiarem.

Espero que gostem da fic.

Deixem reviews. D

Ayumi

P.S.: A formatação é ruim porque o site não me deixa formatar como eu quero...


	2. I

_**- Childhood's End -**_

Primeiro Capítulo

_You awake with a start_

(Você acorda com o começo)

_To just the beating of your heart_

(somente com a batida do seu coração)

_Just one man beneath the sky_

(Apenas um homem abaixo do céu)

_Just two ears, just two eyes_

(Apenas duas orelhas, apenas dois olhos)

**02h46min**

_"Sasuke...!"_

Certas coisas nunca devem ser lembradas, assim como certas coisas não devem em hipótese alguma ser esquecidas. Você não precisa se lembrar que a paz existe, mas não deve nunca se esquecer quantas vidas foram gastas para que ela existisse.

_"Eu vou fazer você parar."_

É por isso que em Konoha existe um memorial, para que os nomes dessas pessoas não se percam durante os tempos de paz, e possam ser evocados em tempos de guerra.

O memorial era cercado por várias velas, deixadas por pessoas do vilarejo que acreditavam que os espíritos dos ninjas que morrem em combate pudessem, de alguma forma, interceder por eles.

_"Eu vou fazer você voltar."_

Os olhos azuis claros fecharam lentamente, mal sentindo a chuva que batia sobre seus ombros. A dor da perda já não era tão forte como nos primeiro anos em que voltara à Konoha. Mas a sensação de fraqueza e inutilidade ainda estavam lá, vivas.

Deu as costas ao memorial iluminado por velas. Os fios loiros grudados ao seu rosto por causa da chuva e tanto sua máscara quanto seu uniforme Anbu estavam sujos de um sangue que não era dele.

_"Isso é uma promessa."_

Sua infância há muito já havia acabado.

Estava na hora de recomeçar.

_------_

**03h06min**

O som de uma batida discreta na porta de seu escritório ecoou no aposento. Ela ergueu a cabeça, ainda segurando o lápis firmemente entre os dedos.

"Hokage-sama." cumprimentou o homem ainda vestindo o uniforme da Anbu, esgueirando-se para dentro, sendo seguido por um grande cachorro branco, ambos encharcados até os ossos e manchando as tábuas de madeira clara que revestiam o chão.

Ela comprimiu os lábios ao ver as poças formando-se aos pés dele, uma discreta ruga formando-se entre seus olhos. O cachorro que o acompanhava sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda em estado de alerta.

"A senhora mandou me chamar?" perguntou ele formalmente, sua voz vinha abafada pelo uso da máscara que cobria seu rosto completamente.

"Sim, Inuzuka, mandei." Ela afirmou finalmente relaxando os dedos e deixando que o lápis caísse suavemente entre as páginas do livro aberto a sua frente.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela dissesse o motivo de tê-lo chamado. Seus joelhos tremiam, mas não por causa do frio e sim da exaustão, o que não era de se espantar já que ele acabara de sair de seu turno de vigia.

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente, odiava passar a madrugada no escritório, mesmo que deitada não conseguisse dormir. Apoiou o queixo sobre a mão e o cotovelo sobre a escrivaninha, esquadrinhando o ninja uniformizado à sua frente.

Havia manchas de sangue em seus protetores de braço e no pêlo de seu cão. Cobriu discretamente a boca com a mão, evitando que o cheiro chegasse à suas narinas e fechou os olhos.

"Você tem uma missão, classe B." informou sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos, sabia que se olhasse para aquelas manchas por mais tempo teria náuseas pelo resto do dia.

O ninja sentiu que seus pés estavam perdendo a força, mas escondeu isso de sua superior rapidamente. Por que de todas as pessoas, ela tinha que escolher _ele_ para uma nova missão, antes mesmo que pudesse tomar um banho decente e tirar o sangue que respingara em seu uniforme?

"Sua missão será escoltar a irmã do Kazekage de volta ao Vilarejo Oculto da Areia." ela informou vasculhando por uma pilha de pastas de cor parda que repousavam em uma pilha sobre sua escrivaninha.

"Kazekage...?" repetiu o Anbu sentindo os tremores causados pelo frio tomarem conta de seu corpo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito tentando esconder os tremores, e agradecendo aos céus que sua superior não pudesse ver seu queixo batendo.

"Sim. Ela estava hospedada em Konoha em missão diplomática e precisará de escolta em seu caminho de volta." ela informou puxando um envelope pardo do meio da pilha e desamassando ligeiramente a borda.

O herdeiro do clã Inuzuka fechou os olhos por um segundo, imaginando a cena em que ele gritava com a Hokage exigindo não ser mandado em uma nova missão por pelo menos um mês. Abriu os olhos com um suspiro derrotado, adiantando-se até a escrivaninha para alcançar o envelope pardo.

Tsunade inclinou-se para trás à medida que o ninja aproximava-se. Tendo a impressão de que o cheiro de sangue estava se alastrando pela sala e infectando até mesmo sua roupa.

"Vocês partem amanhã o mais cedo possível." ela respirou, tentando ignorar o cheiro que exalava do sangue já coagulado. "Dispensado."

Kiba acenou a cabeça em afirmativa, não havendo nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar aquilo. Ergueu o braço para que ele ficasse na horizontal e assim não molhar o envelope pardo. Virou-se para sair ao mesmo tempo em que Akamaru ergueu-se do chão, ficando ao lado do dono o tempo inteiro. Tocou a porta de madeira com os dedos gelados e hesitou.

"Hokage-sama." ele chamou encarando o batente reforçado com um tom mais escuro de madeira.

"Sim, Inuzuka?" ela perguntou em voz baixa quase no mesmo instante, quanto mais cedo ele saísse de sua sala, melhor.

"Pergunto-me por que a senhora teria escolhido alguém como eu para esta missão, afinal existem outros membros da Anbu mais bem preparados para a travessia no deserto."

A ninja encarou surpresa as costas molhadas do homem próximo à saída, ignorando o tremor de seus dedos. Ela puxou a pilha de pastas para a sua frente, escondendo-se atrás delas para não ter que encarar a máscara pintada à mão quando respondesse.

"Seu nome foi indicado para esta missão." sussurrou simplesmente sem erguer os olhos da pilha de pastas. "Agora se me der licença."

A porta já havia se fechado antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase.

_------_

**04h17min**

Piscou, estava em um estado de sonolência que se resumia em dormir e acordar constantemente, o que não a permitia relaxar, muito menos descansar. Relanceou o relógio preso próximo ao portal que ligava a pequena sala à cozinha. Suspirou enquanto marcava a página onde parara sua leitura, fechando o livro e deixando-o de lado.

Sabia que deveria levantar e seguir para o quarto e tentar dormir pelo menos as duas horas que faltavam antes que tivesse que acordar novamente, mas simplesmente não conseguia abandonar o sofá agora que ele estava tão irresistivelmente confortável.

Deixou a cabeça cair suavemente para o lado, deixando-se adormecer momentaneamente. Porém, antes que conseguisse sequer fechar os olhos sentou-se sobre o sofá afastando a manta que a cobria bruscamente, totalmente desperta ao sentir o chakra familiar no mesmo cômodo que ela.

"Naruto...!" ela sussurrou levantando-se e contornando o sofá indo em direção ao homem alto que aparecera no meio de sua sala.

O homem mantinha o rosto baixo, seus fios escurecidos com a água grudados ao seu rosto, por onde escorriam as gotas geladas. Não ofereceu resistência às mãos quentes que tocaram seu rosto amavelmente, mas também não ergueu o olhar nem mesmo quando ela envolveu sua mão com a dela e o puxou para o banheiro, falando alguma coisa sobre namorados molhados e doenças contagiosas.

Ele registrou o fato de não estar mais vestindo o uniforme da Anbu, lembrava-se vagamente de ter sido arrastado até o QG da elite ninja de Konoha e ter sido obrigado a escrever um relatório sobre uma missão que não acontecera, coisa que ele fez sem nem ao menos pensar no que escrevia. Era como se sua mente estivesse em um lugar e seu corpo em outro, separados por um abismo fundo demais para se transpor.

Sentiu algo macio tocar sua pele, e percebeu que era uma toalha umedecida que ela passava delicadamente sobre as manchas de sangue em seus braços expostos. Ergueu o rosto e fitou a mulher curvada sobre ele, ocupada em limpá-lo.

Oito anos haviam se passado desde que a conhecera.

Durante os anos na Academia ela não passara de mais um nome na lista de chamada para ele, alguém com quem nunca teve contato. Foi só quando se tornou genin que se deu conta de que ela não era somente um nome.

Hyuuga Hinata era muito mais do que um nome.

A mão delicada afastou os fios molhados de seus olhos, fitando-o amavelmente enquanto passava os braços por seus ombros e secava o cabelo loiro.

Apesar dela já ter desviado o olhar, ele continuou a encarar suas íris brancas que se confundiam com o fundo, quase criando a impressão de que ela era cega. Olhos que carregavam consigo a tradição de toda uma família. Olhos que viam mais do que ele sequer podia imaginar.

"Hinata." ele chamou com a voz baixa.

Ela moveu a cabeça delicadamente e o fitou novamente, vendo os olhos azuis claros a focarem como se a estivessem vendo pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Ela sorriu, estava acostumada com isso; Naruto sempre parecia distante nos primeiros minutos logo após retornar de uma missão.

Após a partida de Uchiha Sasuke do Vilarejo Oculto de Konoha, há quase sete anos atrás, Naruto nunca mais foi o mesmo e ela sabia disso. Ele sempre se culpou pela ida do melhor amigo, acusando a si próprio de não ter força ou poder suficientes para proteger o que lhe era querido.

E ela sabia muito bem o que era se sentir fraca.

"Sim, Naruto? Está com fome, quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?" ela perguntou segurando os lados do rosto dele e puxando-o para cima.

A diferença nos tons de pele era evidente, a dele era ligeiramente mais escura criando uma aparência bronzeada mesmo no inverno, e a dela era profundamente pálida, mesmo no verão. E mesmo que tivessem a mesma idade as diferenças ultrapassavam os tons de pele. Naruto era alto e tinha seus músculos definidos pelo intenso treinamento, já Hinata era pequena e delicada justamente por não levar a vida ativa de ninja.

Enquanto Naruto era um dos melhores membros da Anbu, Hinata era a mais querida professora chuunin da Academia Ninja.

"Não." ele respondeu simplesmente, mantendo o tom baixo apenas porque sua garganta machucada não lhe permitia falar normalmente "Não quero."

Ele ergueu as mãos e segurou os braços dela firmemente, trazendo-a para perto até que sua testa se encostasse à dele.

"Naruto?" ela perguntou hesitante, sentindo a pele fria contra a sua com um arrepio.

Ele manteve seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo dela. Ela não o chamava mais pelo apelido de antigamente, não fazia falta de qualquer jeito.

Ergueu as mãos até tocar o cabelo negro dela, sentindo a maciez dos fios. Seus dedos encostaram-se ao queixo e o puxaram para si, tocando os lábios rosados com os seus suavemente.

Ela se afastou, fitando-o preocupada e segurando os lados do rosto dele mais firmemente desta vez. Ele, por sua vez, circundou a cintura dela com seus braços e encostou seu queixo em seu colo, sem deixar de encarar seus olhos.

A Hyuuga queria perguntar o que havia acontecido naquela missão, assim como gostaria de ter perguntado o que havia acontecido nas que a antecederam, mas sabia que o que acontecia nas missões era confidencial.

Queria poder dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas sabia que estaria mentindo. Nada estava bem, em uma guerra nada nunca está bem.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" ele perguntou repentinamente sem nem ao menos piscar.

Ela se engasgou com a própria saliva e sentiu o rosto aquecer rapidamente, tentou recuar, mas os braços ao redor de sua cintura a impediam.

Nas milhões de vezes em que imaginara aquela pergunta a situação sempre envolvia um Naruto sorridente e alguma ação surpreendente. Pelo menos ela acertara na parte da surpresa.

"Por que está me perguntando isso agora?" ela perguntou sentindo seu rosto aquecer cada vez mais, havia anos desde a última vez que corara dessa forma.

Em seus dois anos de namoro escondido, tanto ela quanto Naruto sempre evitaram esse assunto. A razão para isso era óbvia: o casamento entre ninjas era proibido em todas as nações, principalmente em Konoha.

Havia aqueles que desafiavam as regras e mantinham um relacionamento quase conjugal. Mas esses eram casos isolados que eram facilmente mascarados e ignorados.

Essa era uma das regras ninjas, e tinha fundamento. Se em uma missão seu cônjuge for capturado e usado como refém, você abandonaria a missão para salvar sua vida?

"Você não quer?" perguntou ele suavemente fitando os olhos claros atentamente, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem por antecipação.

"Não é isso!" ela exclamou soltando o rosto dele e balançando os braços, tentando se soltar do abraço.

"Então o que é?" perguntou ele levantando-se sem deixar a pressão sobre a cintura dela diminuir. "É uma pergunta simples Hinata, basta dizer sim ou não."

Ela se viu pressionada contra o peito forte do namorado, que ainda vestia o colete de jounin com a qual chegara.

"Claro que não é uma pergunta simples Naruto!" ela ofegou contra o tecido molhado, suas mãos em punhos ainda tentando inutilmente se afastar dele. "Você está cansado, provavelmente nem sabe o que está me perguntando."

Ele dobrou os joelhos ligeiramente para ficar no mesmo nível que os olhos dela e seus lábios tocaram suavemente a pele rosada de sua bochecha.

"Sei exatamente o que estou perguntando. Afinal, você quer casar comigo ou não?" ele perguntou sorrindo discretamente.

Ela levantou o rosto e fitou os olhos claros de um azul tão límpido e inocente que deixavam claro que ele não estava brincando.

Ambos sabiam o que aquele pedido significava.

A família Hyuuga é, depois da morte de todo o clã Uchiha e da fuga de seus dois únicos sobreviventes, o clã mais tradicional e antigo de Konoha. O melhor de Konoha, como Hyuuga Hiashi costumava colocar. Sendo assim era óbvio que a união entre dois ninjas era abominada pelo clã, principalmente quando um dos ninjas em questão era a primogênita da família principal.

Um casamento, mesmo escondido, significaria uma vida inteira de preconceitos e renuncias. Mesmo que se casassem, nunca poderia andar de mãos dadas pelas ruas do vilarejo e nunca poderiam demonstrar seu amor em público. Seria um amor que só poderia existir entre quatro paredes.

E mesmo assim, ele, que desejava um dia tornar-se Hokage, a pedia em casamento.

Lentamente suas mãos desprenderam-se do abraço dele e esconderam os riscos de suas bochechas, puxando o rosto dele para perto do seu.

"Sim, Uzumaki Naruto, eu quero." ela sussurrou segurando o rosto dele próximo do seu.

Ele sorriu. Não o mesmo sorriso largo e confiante que costumava mostrar quando era menor, ou um discreto esticar de lábios. Um sorriso sincero.

"Então antes que você mude de idéia e eu pegue um resfriado," ele a beijou suavemente "por que não pulamos a enrolação e vamos direto para a comemoração?" perguntou ele abrindo os lábios para acomodar um sorriso ainda maior, dessa vez carregado de segundas intenções.

Ela apenas riu descontraídamente, deixando-se ser levada pelo apartamento até o quarto.

_------_

**06h00min**

Relanceou o relógio fixado na parede oposta com os olhos cerrados. Seus dedos tocavam os fios claros que caíam sobre seu ombro sem que percebesse, concentrada demais em encarar a porta.

Yamanaka Ino fazia parte da equipe de espionagem da Anbu havia dezesseis meses. E como ninguém em todo o Vilarejo, nem mesmo os próprios ninjas, deveriam conhecer sua identidade, ela era obrigada a trabalhar na correção de relatórios como se fosse apenas uma chuunin desocupada – isso quando estava no vilarejo, o que ultimamente era bastante raro. Estando cansada demais durante a noite para trabalhar em uma tarefa tão monótona, ela preferiu o primeiro turno, quando a sala estava praticamente vazia.

E coincidentemente, era naquele mesmo turno que muitos professores chuunins, temporariamente afastados de suas funções na Academia, resolviam ajudar na correção de relatórios, ficando durante muitas horas corrigindo erros ortográficos e terminando de preencher a papelada da noite anterior.

A porta que ela estivera encarando finalmente se abriu, e por ela entrou uma mulher de estatura baixa e um homem alto de cabelos castanhos que conversavam em tom baixo e aparentemente sério, ambos vestiam o colete verde cheio de bolsos que atestava que haviam sido aprovados no Exame Chuunin.

O homem percebeu o olhar de Ino, e colocando a mão no ombro da mulher ao seu lado falando alguma coisa, e logo se afastando rapidamente até onde estavam os outros.

Havia outro motivo para que Ino tivesse pegado justamente aquele horário para trabalhar naquela sala. Algo ligado ao seu trabalho na Anbu.

Ino fazia parte do mesmo grupo de Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto, que, por mero acaso, mantinha um relacionamento secreto com a chuunin à frente da loira.

A herdeira Hyuuga atravessou a sala em sua direção, carregando algumas pastas de cor parda em seus braços. Seu cabelo negro estava preso em um curto rabo de cavalo e sua saia balançava a cada passo que ela dava.

"Bom dia Yamanaka-san." ela cumprimentou formalmente, dando a volta na mesa retangular. Ela depositou as pastas sobre a mesa com um som pesado e suspirou aliviada, flexionando os braços para atestar se ainda poderia usá-los.

"Bom dia Hyuuga-san." Ino cumprimentou de volta, fitando a colega atentamente enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado e pegava a primeira pasta da pilha.

"Já se sente melhor?" Hinata perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos papéis que tinha nas mãos, falando sobre a desculpa que Ino deu para ter faltado o trabalho durante sua última missão.

"Ah sim, a medicação finalmente fez efeito." a outra comentou distraidamente, tentando ver o que havia nos papéis que a outra estava lendo.

Hinata abriu os lábios timidamente, se a colega realmente estivera doente durante os últimos quatro dias, então ela certamente tinha tido contato com uma das médicas do Hospital, e uma em especial que, por vezes, ainda tirava o sono da chuunin. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir sobre o que falar a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

"Bom dia!" exclamou um sorridente Naruto entrando a passos largos e acenando para todos que estavam dentro da sala, recebendo alguns olhares de censura pelo comportamento extravagante.

Ele parou diante de Ino com as mãos na cintura e um grande sorriso, o cabelo claro caído por cima de sua bandana e os olhos tão cerrados que mal se podia ver o tom azul que eles possuíam.

"Barulhento como sempre Uzumaki." disparou Ino encarando o ninja com os olhos cerrados e um sorriso sarcástico.

"E você como sempre um poço de simpatia Yamanaka." devolveu Naruto estendendo uma única folha com o timbre oficial.

A loira fez um barulho de descontentamento com a garganta ao receber o relatório da última missão do ninja como jounin, alguma coisa sem importância que havia sido inventada pelos superiores enquanto a equipe deles estava em campo.

"Você ainda escreve como uma criança de primário Uzumaki." ela criticou recolocando as folhas em ordem. "Mas tirando isso o relatório parece estar em ordem." ela concluiu voltando o rosto para ele e mostrando-lhe outro sorriso sarcástico.

"Você é uma mulher muito fria Yamanaka." o ninja comentou contraindo os lábios de modo debochado. "Não sei como você consegue conviver com uma mulher como ela Hinata." comentou virando-se para a mulher sentada ao lado de Ino, piscando um olho discretamente para ela.

"Você se acostuma." foi a resposta da herdeira Hyuuga, sorrindo de maneira simpática.

O ninja fitou a chuunin por um momento, um discreto sorriso brincando em seus lábios abertos, até que o som das mãos de Ino batendo sobre a escrivaninha o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Você já entregou seu relatório, já me chamou de antipática e já provou ainda ser uma criança idiota. Já pode ir agora." ela disse com a voz controlada e os olhos azuis estreitos direcionados para o outro ninja.

"Tudo bem." respondeu o outro despreocupado, virando as costas para as duas mulheres e saindo da sala tranquilamente, ganhando ainda mais olhares de reprovação por ter provocado a ira de Ino – o que iria causar problemas para eles mais tarde.

Ino suspirou exasperada, encarando as costas do amigo por cima da borda do relatório que mantinha em mãos. Agir como se não conhecesse Naruto era mais difícil do que ela pensava, mas ao que parecia ninguém notara, nem mesmo Hinata.

Seus olhos focaram a janela distraidamente, notando os tons rosados ao leste que cobriam parte do céu. Seus pensamentos convergindo para o que havia acontecido em sua última missão. Os olhos azuis tão frios enquanto o sangue fluía pelos tecidos rompidos...

Alguém colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, puxando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela voltou o rosto para o lado e se deparou com o rosto de Hinata com uma expressão de curiosidade e preocupação, que de certa forma a confortou.

"Poderia me ajudar com esta papelada Yamanaka-san?" perguntou ela gentilmente, indicando as pastas de cor parda sobre a mesa.

Ino piscou, sentindo um sorriso discreto se formar em seus lábios.

"Claro Hyuuga-san."

_------_

**08h49min**

Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nas folhas entre seus dedos que tinham o timbre oficial em evidência e a palavra confidencial escrita em vermelho. Nas páginas que segurava em suas mãos estava descrito o que acontecera em sua última missão junto com a equipe de espionagem da Anbu que liderava.

Quando entregaram os planos da missão para ele dias atrás lhe disseram que seria apenas para conseguir alguns arquivos secretos.

O que ele fez sem questionar, liderando sua equipe pelo interior do território inimigo. Mas nenhum deles poderia imaginar que os tais arquivos secretos não eram simples papéis, e sim um único homem que havia memorizado todos os segredos do Vilarejo Oculto da Pedra.

Um homem de natureza bastante difícil, diga-se de passagem.

Como em nenhum momento seus superiores haviam dito para que eles voltassem com reféns, era óbvio que haviam escolhido aquela equipe para que extraíssem as informações do ninja e depois matá-lo.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força para tentar esquecer os protestos de seus companheiros de equipe. Ele próprio havia protestado, mas por alguma razão seu cérebro se negava a recordar desse fato e só conseguia se lembrar dos protestos deles.

Mas a missão precisava ser completada, com protestos ou sem.

Eles capturaram o ninja da Vila da Pedra, um homem alto de tez escura que mais parecia um armário do que qualquer outra coisa; extraíram dele a informação necessária usando a técnica de ninjutsu na qual Ino era especialista. E até então a missão havia sido um sucesso, uma vez que eles tinham os arquivos confidenciais guardados na mente da kunoichi.

Entretanto, ainda restava um único detalhe a ser resolvido. A morte do indivíduo.

Sakura era médica, logo poderia matá-lo de modo a não deixar vestígios e não denunciar para todos os outros que ele fora capturado.

Mas ela se recusou. Disse que como médica, era seu dever _salvar_ vidas, e não tirá-las. E logo ela e Ino iniciaram uma discussão sobre quem deveria matar o infeliz.

E antes que ele pudesse decidir alguma coisa em relação ao problema, Naruto se adiantou para a cabana, dando as costas aos companheiros segurando uma kunai na mão direita.

Elas silenciaram diante da exclamação surpresa do ninja inimigo.

Shikamaru conhecia Naruto há muitos anos. Os dois faziam parte da famosa turma que sentava nas últimas fileiras da sala nos tempos de Academia. Cabulando aulas e levando bomba nos testes.

Contudo seus caminhos se separaram, eles já não se viam com a mesma freqüência. E os únicos da antiga turma a ficarem juntos foram Shikamaru e Chouji.

Quando eles se reencontraram todos haviam mudados. Mas o que mais sofrera com a mudança com certeza fora Naruto. Podia-se ver no olhar desolado que ele carregava nos dias em que ficou hospitalizado após sua última luta com o Uchiha.

Aquele mesmo olhar que ele carregava quando deu às costas aos outros três para matar um ninja do vilarejo inimigo.

Segurou a testa entre os dedos, pressionando levemente. Estava cansado. Cansado de ver seus amigos sofrerem e cansado daquela guerra. Daria qualquer coisa para poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter entrado na Academia.

Ser ninja era problemático demais.

"Ei Shikamaru." chamou a voz familiar de Naruto às suas costas.

"O que?" ele perguntou arrumando as folhas do relatório e colocando-as dentro de um envelope branco com o selo oficial.

"Vamos até o hospital, acabei de falar com a Sakura e ela me disse que o filho do Chouji nasceu de madrugada." ele disse caminhando até o colega de equipe e segurando seu braço "Vamos."

Shikamaru não se deu ao trabalho de parar do amigo enquanto era arrastado pela pequena sala até a saída. A pasta com o relatório escondida na parte interna de seu colete.

Pelo menos pelas próximas horas, ele não precisaria se preocupar com guerras ou o que quer que fosse.

_------_

**09h12min**

Encarou entediada o lado de fora, seu rosto tão próximo da janela que poderia trespassá-la com facilidade. A ponta de seu pé batendo repetidas vezes no chão, mas sem causar barulho por causa da sandália especial.

Daria qualquer coisa por um pouquinho de agitação, por mínima que seja.

O problema é que em Konoha, nada de interessante acontecia por pelo menos três anos. E nem mesmo uma guerra iminente contra um antigo inimigo conseguiria mudar aquilo.

Ela suspirou, observando uma mulher arrastar seu filho pequeno pelas ruas, caminhando muito mais rápido do que as pernas pequenas dele podiam acompanhar.

O fato era que depois da morte de um de seus jounins mais queridos, Konoha não era mais o mesmo Vilarejo para o qual Temari contava os dias para ir.

As pessoas, apesar de ainda serem as mesmas, já não pareciam tão bonitas, a comida perdera seu gosto exótico e até a vegetação parecia ter perdido suas cores vibrantes.

Ela sabia que aquilo não havia acontecido de verdade, Konoha ainda era o mesmo lugar com suas mesmas pessoas e os mesmos arbustos feios, mas era assim que ela se sentia em relação ao lugar.

E não teria voltado para lá se não fosse por um pedido de seu irmão mais novo.

Temari sabia o quanto Gaara respeitava o falecido jounin, e que se ele pudesse deixar suas obrigações como Kazekage teria vindo em pessoa prestar condolências. Mas ele não podia, então mandou a irmã em seu lugar.

Além da morte do jounin, havia outro motivo pelo qual Temari não pisaria em Konoha novamente por livre e espontânea vontade.

E ele se chamava Nara Shikamaru.

A ninja se levantou da cadeira próxima à janela, cansada de ver as ruas vazias. Com algumas passadas chegou ao espelho da penteadeira e apoiou as mãos sobre o móvel, encarando a própria imagem refletida.

O casamento entre ninjas era proibido em todas as nações, era uma lei antiga que não poderia ser mudada nem revogada por nenhum novo governante. Pelo que ela sabia aquilo fora a única coisa que os Senhores Feudais haviam exigido em troca de manter os Vilarejos Ocultos sem interferência externa – ou seja, ou os ninjas não casavam, ou teriam exércitos de todo território japonês em suas costas.

Mas no Vilarejo Oculto da Areia, a união de ninjas não só era legalizada como incentivada pelos Kazekages. Não era um casamento oficial, mas o mais próximo que poderiam se dar ao luxo de ter.

A razão disso era unicamente pelas dimensões demográficas da Vila da Areia. Comparada com Konoha, Suna era menor e menos populosa, conseqüentemente tendo uma força armada menor e menos preparada.

Uma vez que a maioria da população seguia a carreira ninja por causa dos subsídios do governo, se a união entre ninjas não fosse permitida haveria uma diminuição significativa na população jovem, o que resultaria na perda de força dos exércitos.

Então um ninja poderia se unir a uma ninja, ter um bando de crianças que um dia também se tornariam ninjas, cada uma teria mais outro bando de crianças e assim o ciclo estaria completo e a população de Suna, salva.

Ela era filha do antecessor de Gaara, conhecia as leis, as regras e todo o Conselho de Suna como conhecia as marcas de bolhas de seus pés. Fora criada em um lugar onde as regras eram como conselhos, e não doutrinas.

E Shikamaru era apenas um ninja de Konoha, criado sob leis rígidas contra relacionamentos entre ninjas e que não parecia compreender o amplo sentido da palavra 'flexibilidade'.

Ela tentou, ele resistiu e ela acabou desistindo. E a vida seguiu seu curso.

E agora o único motivo que a trazia à Konoha era a política.

Os olhos azuis escuros piscaram para si mesmos sedutoramente, não iria passar as últimas horas antes de sua partida para Suna em um quarto de hotel.

_------_

**10h01min**

Seus pés controlavam seu corpo, levando-o pelas ruas sinuosas e estreitas de Konoha até o Hospital. O outro ninja estava ao seu lado com ar despreocupado, mas sabia que pensava a mesma coisa que ele.

Estavam ambos a caminhar em silêncio, divagando sobre como a vida às vezes podia ser tão engraçada que se tinha vontade de chorar. Ou quebrar alguma coisa, como era o caso de Naruto.

Akimichi Chouji agora era pai. O garoto gordinho que vivia com um saco de batatas fritas nas mãos e por quem Yamanaka Ino tivera uma queda em sua adolescência, agora era pai e cabeça de uma família respeitada e querida pelo vilarejo.

O mundo dá voltas, e quase sempre pára de ponta cabeça.

Por mais que Ino quisesse engatar um namoro firme pelo amigo de infância, o senso de honestidade e o respeito às regras constituíram uma barreira que a afastou de Chouji.

Cada qual em seu caminho, os dois entraram para a Anbu, mesmo que em grupos separados. E Shikamaru nunca saberia se aquilo fora para o bem ou não. Já que agora, quem engatara um relacionamento proibido com a colega de equipe era ele.

A mulher com quem Chouji se casara era filha mais nova de uma respeitável família de Konoha. Uma pessoa agradável e extremamente simpática, que nem mesmo Ino em um dia de mal-humor poderia desgostar.

O Nara ergueu os olhos para o céu, fitando as nuvens pálidas contra o azul claro. Imaginando o que Ino diria quando ele contasse a ela que agora o antigo amigo de infância era pai. Sabendo que, sendo ambos ninjas e sendo o casamento entre eles proibido, eles nunca poderiam ter aquele tipo de alegria.

Naruto fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, chamando a atenção do outro que o olhou intrigado; não era do feitio de Uzumaki Naruto andar de cabeça baixa daquele modo tão melancólico.

"Shikamaru, se eu perguntar, você responderá a verdade?" ele perguntou de repente, deixando o outro ainda mais intrigado do que antes.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" foi sua resposta.

O loiro ergueu a mão quando atingiram o portão do Hospital, fazendo Shikamaru parar.

"Você responderá?" ele perguntou novamente, erguendo o rosto e encarando o amigo com os olhos sérios.

Shikamaru conhecia Naruto, e por usar o termo 'conhecer' ele queria dizer que sabia diferenciar quando o amigo estava falando sério e quando não estava. Afinal nem só para matérias exatas servem os gênios.

"Claro que sim." respondeu por fim, fitando os olhos azuis com uma sobrancelha erguida.

O ninja suspirou, levou uma mão a nuca e coçou preguiçosamente, desviando o olhar para o Hospital.

"Então me diga Shikamaru, que futuro essa criança terá?"

O maxilar do ninja moveu-se para baixo suavemente, sem que ele sequer notasse. Imaginou que o amigo perguntaria alguma coisa totalmente diferente.

Talvez ele perguntasse se Shikamaru tinha inveja de Chouji por poder casar oficialmente e ter direito a filhos. Talvez perguntasse se ele teria direito àquela mesma felicidade. Talvez até perguntasse se ele e Ino não gostariam de jantar com ele, Hinata e Sakura naquela mesma noite.

Mas até mesmo um gênio como Nara Shikamaru podia ser surpreendido por Uzumaki Naruto.

"Quero dizer, será que ela terá uma vida como a nossa? Será que ela ainda vai ter que agüentar viver nessa opressão? Será que..."

"Cala a boca Naruto." cortou Shikamaru sorrindo, aliviado que a dúvida do amigo se resumia as incertezas do futuro. "A criança terá o futuro que quiser, mesmo que sofra com isso."

Os olhos azuis piscaram, levando algum tempo para compreender o significado daquela afirmação. Ele sorriu; um sorriso amplo que fazia Shikamaru lembrar sua infância e ficar incomodamente nostálgico.

Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria deixar de ser surpreendido por aquele homem. E nem sabia se queria.

"Espero que não se incomodem por não trazermos um presente."¹ o loiro comentou entrando na propriedade do Hospital.

"Isso é tão problemático..."

_------_

**12h05min**

"Yamanaka-san, gostaria de almoçar comigo?"

A kunoichi fitou a amiga por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente e segurando as pastas com mais força contra o peito.

"Desculpe-me Hyuuga-san, mas tenho que... tenho que..." Ino olhou para os lados, tentando clarear a cabeça e pensar em uma justificativa menos comprometedora do que simplesmente dizer que tinha uma reunião com sua equipe Anbu para apresentar o relatório da última missão à Hokage. Ela olhou para Hinata pedindo desculpas sem mover os lábios.

Felizmente a chuunin pareceu perceber.

"Ah, você tem que repousar, pois ainda está muito abatida devida à sua doença. O erro foi meu ao convidar, desculpe-me, por favor." Hinata apressou-se a dizer, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a colega.

Ino sorriu discretamente, suspirando aliviada.

"Imagine, suponho que a proposta seja válida para outro dia." ela disse com um sorriso amigável.

A professora balançou a cabeça levemente, devolvendo o sorriso igualmente amigável para a amiga.

"Mas é claro."

Ino disse mais alguma coisa antes de sair apressadamente pela porta, mas Hinata não estava ouvindo, ocupada demais fingindo que estava arrumando alguns papéis para prendê-los com um clips.

Terminou de organizar as folhas e colocou-as cuidadosamente em uma gaveta, despedindo-se de seus colegas de turno e cumprimentando os que entravam agora enquanto caminhava para a saída.

Gostava daquela rotina. Sentia muita falta da Academia, de seus alunos e de seus horários, mas aquela nova rotina era estranhamente agradável por sua flexibilidade. Ela poderia trabalhar no primeiro turno, como poderia pedir para alguém substituí-la naquele horário e trabalhar no segundo.

Era agradável, principalmente porque assim ela poderia se sentir mais próxima dos ninjas que trabalhavam fora das muralhas do vilarejo.

Enquanto ela caminhava sob o sol de meio-dia lembrava-se de quando ainda não fora selecionada para ser professora da Academia e era designada para missões de campo.

As diferentes paisagens que se podia encontrar naquele território sempre a encantaram, desde a árida Vila da Areia até a bela Vila da Cachoeira.

Mas aqueles eram dias passados; por ter contato direto com as informações secretas do vilarejo só lhe era permitido sair em casos extremos.

Ela virou uma esquina, tendo como destino uma pequena loja de mantimentos que resistia bravamente às novas normas de segurança. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente nesse momento era se deveria ou não cozinhar as verduras.

Porém antes que pudesse dar mais um passo em direção à pequena mercearia, o som dos passos pesados de ritmo constante chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos lentamente, ligeiramente chocada com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

A comitiva vinha devagar; dois homens à frente usando uniformes escuros que vagamente lembrava uma vestimenta comum, atrás deles vinha duas mulheres de cabeças baixas, os cabelos negros muito bem presos em coques apertados.

Hinata piscou, reconhecendo aquelas pessoas e sendo reconhecida por elas. Afinal há muitos anos ela própria costumava passear pelo vilarejo protegida por elas.

Lembrando-se de sua posição ela se afastou do meio da rua, seguindo o exemplo das outras pessoas que inclusive paravam suas atividades para apreciar a comitiva pomposa.

Ela manteve sua cabeça baixa, sabia o que aconteceria se ela a erguesse. Sabia que os olhos das duas senhoras que caminhavam logo atrás dos guardas estavam postos nela. Sabia exatamente o que cochichavam entre si.

E principalmente, sabia quem vinha logo atrás delas.

Suas mãos suavam, sua nuca estava gelada, podia sentir seus joelhos tremerem, mas não conseguiria manter seu rosto abaixado mesmo que tentasse.

O ar de seus pulmões fugiu assim que seus olhos fitaram a figura do pai, alta e elegante, seus cabelos negros salpicados de fios brancos desciam-lhe pelas costas da vestimenta formal. Seu corpo estava discretamente curvado para o lado e ele parecia absorto na conversa com uma adolescente de porte igualmente elegante ao seu lado.

Não foi com surpresa que reconheceu a irmã mais nova, mas foi com uma fisgada de tristeza que notou seus olhos baixos, quase sem expressão.

Forçou seus pés a caminharem. Não queria ver aquela que fechava a pequena comitiva. Aquela com quem quase nunca teve contato. Aquela que era escondida atrás de um véu bonito.

Não queria ver sua mãe.

Mas seus pés não eram tão rápidos quanto ela desejaria que fossem. Nem sua família tão apressada.

Sua cabeça voltou-se discretamente para o lado, vislumbrando a figura curvada envolta por véus. E o tempo parou.

Aquele seria o seu futuro se ela tivesse permanecido na casa de seu clã. Aquele seria o futuro de sua irmã.

Submissão.

A mulher vestindo um quimono exageradamente grande de tons amenos continuou seguindo o marido pelas ruas, afastando-se da filha mais velha sem nem ao menos olhá-la. Seu andar era vacilante e seus ombros curvados para frente faziam-na parecer muito mais velha do que realmente era.

Hinata observou a comitiva dobrar uma rua em direção à Torre da Hokage, desaparecendo de vista. Os tecidos sobrepostos do quimono de sua mãe sendo a última coisa a ver.

Seus lábios discretamente torceram-se em um meio sorriso. Sua decisão em deixar seu próprio clã não tinha nada a ver com seu relacionamento com outro ninja. Tinha a ver com seu orgulho.

Se havia uma coisa que Hyuuga Hiashi conseguira ensinar à sua filha mais velha, era a de nunca deixar que pisassem em seu orgulho. E Naruto apenas reforçou essa idéia, mesmo que na época não soubesse do fato.

Ela virou-se para a direção oposta da rua, voltando a seguir o caminho da mercearia.

Seriam verduras cozidas então.

_------_

**14h30min**

Acordou sem fazer barulho, respirando fundo e sentindo a doce fragrância de sabonete inundar sua mente. Pôde ouvir o ressonar suave do cão que dormia com a cabeça apoiada na curva de suas pernas.

Virou o rosto para o lado e focou o pequeno relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Seus lábios crisparam-se momentaneamente, antes que ele desistisse da idéia de levantar e se virasse para o outro lado, encarando a parede.

Teria que acordar novamente daqui a duas horas de qualquer jeito, então não custava nada dormir mais um pouco. Mesmo que seu sono não lhe trouxesse nenhum descanso, recusava-se a sair dali antes do tempo.

_------_

**14h58min**

Inclinou-se para trás, esticando os braços e sentindo os músculos se esticarem. O calor do sol às suas costas dava-lhe uma agradável sensação de conforto.

Se ao menos não tivesse que se preocupar com o mundo fora daquelas paredes...

Uma batida na porta a trouxe de volta de suas divagações.

"Entre." ordenou com a voz amena, reconhecendo o chakra familiar.

A porta se abriu com um rangido agudo, fazendo-a contorcer as sobrancelhas com irritação. O homem entrou e voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Devia mandar alguém colocar óleo nas dobradiças." sugeriu ele caminhando tranquilamente até a cadeira em frente a ela.

"Óleo? De onde você tira essas idéias?" ela questionou apoiando ambos os cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha repleta de folhas soltas. Todas com o timbre oficial de Konoha.

"Heh." seus lábios finos expandiram-se em um sorriso enviesado, recostando as costas ao espaldar baixo da cadeira e colocando o grande rolo de pergaminho aos seus pés.

A Hokage olhou-o por um momento, esperando que ele falasse o que havia em sua mente. Uniu os dedos em frente ao rosto, pressionando-os de leve para aliviar a tensão de seus ombros.

"E então?" foi só o que ouviu dele.

"Então o que?" replicou sem se deixar entrar no jogo dele de graça.

Os olhos negros abriram-se num rompante, pegando-a de surpresa com a seriedade impressa neles.

"Ele fez de novo, não fez?" perguntou sem mover-se de sua posição descontraída, mas mantendo os olhos fixos nos olhos dela, sem perder nenhuma nuance de sentimento.

E os sentimentos dela sempre corriam rápido demais por baixo de seus olhos amendoados.

"Você sabe a resposta, por que pergunta?" ela respondeu sem deixar que seu cansaço fosse expresso enquanto falava.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, girando a cabeça para trás distraidamente. Havia um discreto sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso triste.

"Ele é bom no que faz?" comentou por alto, olhando a sala ao seu redor sem real interesse.

"Você é quem deveria saber, afinal, foi você quem ensinou tanto o pai quanto o filho." ela respondeu o observando atentamente enquanto ele fitava sua coleção de garrafas de sakê.

"Então ele é bom. Muito bom." respondeu enquanto seus olhos deixavam as garrafas enfileiradas e iam para a estante de livros, reconhecendo metade dos títulos e ignorando o resto.

"Heh." ela imitou o som que ele havia feito antes, sem deixar de perder a oportunidade de ser sarcástica.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ele fitando os pertences dela e ela fitando ele. Havia mais coisas no ar que impregnava a sala do que apenas tensão.

"Conseguiu o que queria?" ele perguntou por fim, observando um velho relógio de madeira movimentar-se lentamente.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, voltando a cabeça para baixa e perdendo o olhar entre as folhas dispostas de maneira desordenada sobre a mesa.

"Não tudo o que queria." ela respondeu vagamente, perdida em divagações novamente.

"Eu estava falando da missão Tsunade."

"Eu também estava falando da missão Jiraya."

Os olhos dela encontraram-se com os dele por um breve segundo, que foi suficiente para os dois amigos de infância.

Os anos passavam, mas os dois ainda podiam saber o que o outro iria falar antes que falasse. Talvez o fato de agora haver um número maior ao lado do cinco de sua idade contribuía também.

"Sua aprendiz se revelou tão mole quanto você." ele comentou virando o rosto e encarando os desenhos de um corpo humano pendurados na parede.

A Hokage suspirou, não havia como contradizer aquele fato.

"Sakura ainda é jovem. Ela pensa que como médica sua função é salvar vidas, e não tirá-las." explicou ela em tom baixo, sabendo o que ouviria a seguir.

"Ela se esquece de que antes de ser médica, é ninja." afirmou ele com a voz firme, recebendo apenas outro suspiro como resposta. "Você deveria falar com ela."

"Heh. E para que eu faria isso?" questionou a ninja observando suas próprias mãos sobre as folhas em sua mesa.

Ele meneou a cabeça para o lado, correndo os olhos novamente e pousando-os em vários vidros com animais mortos mergulhados em formol em uma pequena estante.

"Ela ainda espera que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Sakura diz que Naruto ainda é um adolescente, mas a única que ficou congelada no tempo foi ela."

Ela ergueu os olhos e localizou os ponteiros do antigo relógio de madeira pregado na parede. A conversa com Hyuuga Hiashi ainda estava fresca em sua memória.

"E não estamos todos?" perguntou, voltando seu olhar para ele com um sorriso nos lábios fechados.

Jiraya a fitou por alguns segundos, compreendendo que aquela era sua deixa para deixar a sala e continuar a conversa mais tarde. Ele sorriu.

"Sinto que estou me tornando inoportuno. Manterei contato Tsunade-hime." ele disse levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se para a porta.

A Hokage ergueu o rosto ainda em tempo de ver as costas largas cobertas pela massa de cabelos brancos caminhar despreocupado para a porta. Ele parou; sua mão tocando a madeira polida. Aquela mesma cena produziu um déjà vu na mente dela, lembrando-a do que acontecera de madrugada.

E assim como Inuzuka, Jiraya falou fitando a porta a mesma coisa que o jovem ninjas horas atrás.

"Por que mandar Inuzuka como escolta da irmã do Kazekage, não seria melhor designar essa missão para alguém mais experiente na travessia do deserto?"

Ela suspirou, mais profunda e pesadamente do que das outras vezes. Seus ombros curvaram-se delicadamente para frente, finalmente mostrando o cansaço que ela sentia.

"Ele foi indicado pela Kurenai. Segundo ela, Kiba seria uma boa opção por ser um membro do clã Inuzuka e por não ter uma aparência suspeita." ela explicou juntando as folhas sobre sua mesa e organizando-as distraidamente.

"Você pretende mandá-los disfarçados?" ele perguntou com uma suave nota de contradição na voz.

"É a minha única opção. O risco da irmã do Kazekage ser seqüestrada e usada contra o vilarejo da Areia e, consequentemente, contra nós mesmos é muito grande."

Ele abriu a porta, que fez o mesmo ruído esganiçado de quando fora aberta.

"Você é quem sabe." respondeu de maneira seca, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela fitou a porta de madeira fechada por algum tempo, ruminando as palavras do outro. Sabia que aquela última pergunta fora o motivo de ele a ter visitado no escritório, se ele quisesse saber alguma coisa sobre a missão de Naruto bastava roubar os registros oficiais ou perguntar diretamente a ele.

Mentira quando dissera que somente a indicação de Kurenai a fizera escolher Inuzuka para a missão. Não que a jounin não o tivesse indicado, ela tinha. Mas ela o escolhera muito mais pelo fato de que ele já fora membro da equipe de interrogação de Ibiki.

Além do que, cães eram leais aos donos. Mesmo no deserto.

_------_

**16h30min**

Ela olhou pela janela entediada. Já estava quase no final do seu turno e ela não dormira absolutamente nada à noite.

Afastou os cabelos rosados para longe dos ombros, estava desacostumada a usá-los cumpridos, mas como não tinha tempo ou paciência para cortá-los do modo certo acabara deixando que as mechas cor-de-rosa crescessem, amarrando-as em uma trança apertada.

Observou o sol deslocar-se mais para o oeste, preparando-se para se pôr, com certa nostalgia.

Lembrava-se de quando tinha doze anos, e todos os dias convidava um garoto para assistir o pôr-do-sol com ela. Mas ele sempre recusou.

Sempre.

Alguém bateu à porta, mas ela simplesmente meneou com a cabeça e virou o rosto para o lado, sem despregar os olhos do corpo celeste brilhante.

"Inuzuka Kiba apresentando-se para o exame." anunciou a voz forte vinda da porta.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, afastando-se vagarosamente da janela.

"Por favor, dirija-se ao biombo e tire suas roupas, vamos começar em um minuto." ela pediu como de costume, abrindo uma pasta acinzentada em cima da mesa e puxando de dentro dela o relatório do último exame físico daquele ninja. "Parece que você faltou ao último exame Inuzuka-san."

Tudo o que ela ouviu como resposta foi um grunhido mal-humorado que dizia claramente: 'O exame é chato, por isso não vim'.

Ela exalou o ar em seus pulmões, tentando manter a calma. E então deu a volta no biombo, trazendo consigo alguns instrumentos e um banco, além de uma prancheta comum.

Enquanto media, perguntava e anotava, sua mente vagava para longe daquela sala. Para um lugar que não podia chamar de seu, mas para o qual ela sempre voltava. Um quarto de paredes cor-de-rosa que ainda conservava a decoração infantil. O único lugar onde ela podia deixar de ser quem era e mergulhar em suas lembranças mais íntimas.

Sakura não conseguia determinar quando seu fingimento passou a ser verdade, e ela passou a amar verdadeiramente o caçula dos Uchiha.

Quando era menor costumava declarar-se a todo o momento, recebendo nada mais do que olhares e pequenos gestos. Costumava dizer que o amaria para sempre, não importasse o que acontecesse.

Mas foi tarde demais que ela aprendeu que para sempre não existe.

Foi só quando ela viu o olhar abatido de Naruto quando ele ainda estava no hospital, foi que ela entendeu que o Uchiha não voltaria mais. Afinal Naruto sempre cumpriu com suas promessas. Por mais impossíveis, malucas e até mesmo idiotas que fossem ele sempre as cumpria.

E se Naruto não o trouxera, ninguém o traria.

Sakura sabia que a lembrança do Uchiha ainda estava viva no amigo, que aquele rosto indiferente ainda o perseguia e atormentava. E ela não precisava ser médica para ver aquilo.

Mas enquanto Naruto sofria por ter falhado, Sakura colocara uma pedra sobre seus sentimentos, ignorando qualquer coisa relacionada ao garoto que amara durante a infância.

Ela parou de escrever na prancheta, arrecadando seus objetos e pedindo que o ninja se vestisse novamente. Deu a volta no biombo e sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha enquanto esperava para conversar com ele.

Não demorou muito para que o homem de estatura média aparecesse em sua frente, fechando o colete verde oliva e sentando-se à sua frente com a cabeça baixa.

"Inuzuka-san, você está apresentando uma pequena deficiência em potássio e ferro. Nada preocupante, mas vou lhe receitar uma pequena dieta que gostaria que seguisse." ela disse maquinalmente, escrevendo em um bloco de papel sem nem perceber o que fazia.

Ele agradeceu ao receber o papel e virou-se para sair da sala, aparentando estar muito melhor por sair de lá do que estava por entrar.

Os olhos verdes dela estavam novamente pousados sobre o sol que continuava movendo-se para oeste.

Se antigamente ela sempre procurou companhia para assistir o pôr-do-sol, agora ela o fazia sozinha de bom grado.

Uma batida na porta e ela virou o rosto apenas para encontrar o rosto de Shizune impondo-se na abertura.

"Sakura-chan, quando seu turno terminar deverá ir direto para a Torre, Tsunade-sama quer falar com você." ela informou rapidamente, apressando-se em fechar a porta novamente.

"Tudo bem." sussurrou a kunoichi para si mesma, voltando os olhos para as próprias mãos. "Tudo bem."

_------_

**18h46min**

Ela observou o pequeno trio caminhar pelas ruas apressadamente, os dois garotos mantendo a pequena menina entre eles no intuito de protegê-la.

Um último fio de luz alaranjada pintava as ruas e os telhados, fazendo-a lembrar de quando seu próprio professor falava sobre pôr-do-sois, o mar batendo contra as rochas e a chama da juventude, isso sem contar as vezes que ele falava sobre bacias cheias de ouriços do mar e álcool², o que não fazia nenhum sentido, mas era muito engraçado.

Um sorriso discreto passou a se formar em seus lábios, o qual foi severamente reprimido quando ela sentiu o chakra familiar às suas costas.

"No que estava pensando?" perguntou a voz masculina calmamente, aproximando-se dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça para o lado, sem realmente virá-la para o olhar o homem.

"Não em você." ela respondeu de modo sarcástico, começando a caminhar pela rua deserta.

Mesmo que sua intenção fosse se afastar dele, seu movimento fora inútil. Em apenas um segundo ele já havia pegado seu pulso e a forçado a parar.

"Tenten." ele chamou o nome dela em tom ameno, apertando gentilmente seu pulso antes de soltá-lo.

Ela sabia o que viria a seguir, sabia o quê ele estava fazendo lá, sabia até como chegara. Mas não queria encará-lo, pelo menos ainda não.

"Seus alunos são inteligentes." ele comentou em tom ameno, relanceando a esquina na qual as três crianças haviam desaparecido de vista. "Principalmente os garotos, mais inteligentes do que nós éramos eu garanto."

A kunoichi umedeceu os lábios, incerta do que dizer. Seus olhos castanhos foram atraídos para as copas das árvores à oeste que ainda pareciam douradas devido a luz solar alaranjada.

"E por que você acha isso?" ela perguntou sem perder a nota de sarcasmo em sua voz.

Pôde ouvir o suspiro pesado que o antigo colega deixou escapar.

"Porque eles preferiram proteger a menina ao invés de perder tempo em disputas ridículas de poder." ele explicou fitando a nuca da colega com os olhos cerrados.

Ela deixou uma nota de riso escapar pelo nariz, sua mão rapidamente escondeu seus lábios enquanto a outra se escondia dentro de um bolso.

"Por que está falando isso agora Hyuuga?" ela perguntou sem perder o sorriso debochado que estava preso aos seus lábios, finalmente se virando para olhar o homem parado às suas costas.

Ele ergueu o rosto para ela, mantendo seu corpo na mesma posição. Não reconhecia naquela mulher a amiga de infância, aquela que se preocupava com ele e sentava-se ao seu lado durante os intervalos na Academia. O que via à sua frente era uma jounin renomada que perdera a única pessoa que parecia retribuir seus sentimentos e ainda não se recuperara.

Piscou, permitindo que um discreto sorriso triste agraciasse seus lábios. Aquele dia retinha um significado importante demais para ambos, porém revestido por um ainda maior para ela.

Aquele era o aniversário de morte de Rock Lee.

Ela retirou a mão do bolso, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito enquanto o encarava com uma expressão séria no rosto. Não queria ter de encarar o Hyuuga justo naquele dia.

"Você se importaria se fossemos juntos ao memorial?" ele perguntou calmamente, afastando-se para o lado e estendendo a mão para ela.

Obviamente ela se importava. Mas sua boa educação não lhe permitia mandar o antigo colega para onde ela queria que ele fosse. Sem escolha, ela fez um barulho discreto com a garganta, virando-se e começando a caminhar, ignorando a mão estendida.

O Hyuuga encolheu o braço, escondendo a mão no bolso da calça e dando alguns passos de dianteira para a kunoichi, acreditando que ela ficaria extremamente irritada se ele andasse ao seu lado.

Durante toda a infância Tenten foi a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. Mas Neji, tão preocupado com o sofrimento que o Destino havia lhe reservado, falhou ao perceber que a colega na verdade era muito mais frágil do que parecia.

Neji estava sempre tão ocupado aprendendo novas técnicas, ficando mais forte, melhorando seu uso do Byakugan, que não percebeu quando ela precisou dele.

Em poucas palavras, ele a deixou de lado.

Mas isso não quer dizer que outra pessoa fez o mesmo.

Lee nunca a deixou sozinha, nunca deixou de segurar sua mão quando teve medo, nunca esqueceu o dia do seu aniversário, nunca saiu do seu lado. Mesmo que a verdadeira paixão dele fosse a vida como ninja, não deixava de lado sua afeição pela antiga colega.

E ela soube reconhecer seus pequenos gestos mais do que quaisquer outros.

Nenhum dos dois tinha inclinações a ficarem juntos; namorar, noivar casar, essas eram coisas que um verdadeiro ninja não deveria pensar. Mas qualquer um que os visse saberia que estavam apaixonados.

Ele a seguiu por uma pequena estrada de pedras claras, perfeitamente dispostas de modo a não haver pedras soltas. O céu alaranjado lentamente dava lugar a um tom escuro de azul. Tenten não fazia qualquer ruído enquanto caminhava, parecendo ter-se esquecido da presença de outra pessoa junto a ela.

Neji não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido, estava em uma missão com sua equipe de inteligência da Anbu fora dos limites do País do Fogo. Só o que sabia era que quando voltara a Konoha, fora a própria Tenten que o informara sobre a morte do amigo.

A morte de Lee foi uma fatalidade que atingiu em cheio o vilarejo. Houve muita comoção popular por parte dos civis, acostumados à figura espalhafatosa e alegre do garoto que não podia usar genjutsus e ninjutsus. A missão designada para uma equipe de jounins que deveria ser secreta, logo ficou de conhecimento público.

Ele morreu para que o resto do time pudesse fugir.

Típico.

Ela parou; meio metro longe do memorial de pedra que tinha nomes gravados em sua superfície. Os olhos castanhos rastrearam o local conhecido onde o nome dele estava gravado.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, Tenten sorriu de verdade.

_------_

**20h00min**

O homem aproximou-se do pequeno depósito devagar, não fazendo qualquer barulho ao caminhar sobre a grama. Ele olhou para os lados certificando-se de que não havia ninguém nas proximidades, e bateu o nó dos dedos contra a porta de madeira três vezes.

A porta de abriu por dentro e o homem esgueirou-se pela abertura silenciosamente.

"Alguém o seguiu?" perguntou uma voz de tom tão baixo que chegava a ser quase um sussurro.

"Não." o homem confirmou, sentindo mãos puxarem o casaco de seus ombros e retirá-lo com facilidade.

Não havia luz que iluminasse o interior do depósito, mas aquilo não era necessário para eles que já estavam acostumados.

O homem se acomodou o mais confortavelmente que podia em meio às caixas de madeira e as pilhas de adubo orgânico.

"O que você descobriu?" perguntou outra voz, mais masculina e forte, vindo de uma parte mais funda da pequena construção.

"Eram espiões de Folha. Eles capturaram um dos membros da inteligência da Vila Oculta." respondeu o homem voltando o rosto para aquele lado.

Um murmúrio percorreu os presentes. O homem pôde contar pelo menos sete pessoas sentadas, mas sabia que havia muitas outras envoltas pelas sombras do pequeno depósito.

"Então eles já sabem." afirmou a mesma voz que fizera a pergunta.

O homem pigarreou, pedindo a palavra mais uma vez.

"Disso não podemos ter certeza, o membro que eles capturaram era esperado para uma reunião importante para discutir..."

"Espere." cortou uma terceira voz em tom agudo.

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que até mesmo os presentes pareciam ter parado de respirar.

Uma brisa suave atravessou uma minúscula janela no alto de uma das paredes, fazendo um barulho irritante.

"Fomos descobertos." sussurrou a voz masculina de outrora antes que um forte barulho de madeira estraçalhada ecoasse pela região.

_------_

**22h28min**

O cheiro ameno da espuma contrastava com o fraco odor de peixe. Suas mãos faziam movimentos circulares com a esponja sobre os utensílios, deixando a porcelana branca limpa embaixo da espuma.

Com o antebraço, tirou os fios loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto, apenas para que eles caíssem novamente. Colocou o último utensílio de lado, vendo a espuma escorrer lentamente para o balcão.

Espuma esta que se desfazia lentamente e criava uma poça líquida sob os objetos.

Seus lábios estavam abertos por milímetros deixando escapar a respiração rasa e difícil.

Será que tudo em sua vida também minguaria como aquela espuma?

"Naruto?"

Uma mão delicada tocou seu braço, escondendo a tatuagem embaixo dos dedos pálidos.

"Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou suavemente, puxando seu braço para trás de modo que todo o seu corpo também se movesse.

Ele focou a figura pequena e delicada da mulher à sua frente.

Quando era pequeno ele costumava ser linchado pelas pessoas do vilarejo. Era normal que quando ele passasse na rua, as pessoas o xingassem. Normal que o impedissem de entrar em alguns estabelecimentos.

Mas ele nunca deu as costas ao vilarejo. Nunca odiou sequer uma pessoa que morava lá.

Porque ele sabia que eles estavam errados.

Naruto sempre teve consciência de que havia alguma coisa errada com ele. Ninguém era chamado de monstro por nada.

Mas ele iria provar que ele não era um monstro. Iria provar que tinha o direito de ir e vir como bem quisesse. Iria provar que era um ser humano digno de respeito.

Ele iria proteger o vilarejo no qual nasceu com todas as suas forças, para provar que sua vida não era amaldiçoada.

Ele iria provar que poderia proteger aqueles que ele amava.

"Naruto!" exclamou a mulher surpresa com o movimento rápido dele, quando circundou seus ombros e a puxou contra o seu peito com força, curvando a cabeça e descansando-a na curva de seu pescoço.

As mãos molhadas fecharam-se em punho, retendo a espuma que insistia em se desfazer e cair em forma de pingos sobre o chão.

"Me desculpe, Hinata." ele sussurrou quase inaudivelmente para a chuunin em sues braços.

"Por que está se desculpando?" ela questionou sem entender, erguendo uma sobrancelha e abaixando a outra, sentindo o coração de Naruto bater em compasso com o seu.

A respiração morna em seu pescoço estava deixando-a zonza; as mãos delicadas fecharam-se em torno do tecido leve da camisa dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a segurou mais próxima ao seu corpo, sem se importar com o fato de que havia uma pilha de louça para ser enxaguada sobre o balcão.

Hinata deu-se por vencida, sabia que sua pergunta não seria respondida tão cedo, assim como aquelas que a precederam.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Naruto se desculpava. Mas pelo que, Hinata talvez nunca soubesse.

Na mente da chuunin várias opções surgiam, desde a possibilidade de ele estar se desculpando com ela por ter se atrasado para o jantar até a possibilidade de estar pedindo desculpas a si próprio, como se Hinata fosse uma espécie de reflexo seu.

Havia tantas possibilidades que era difícil enumerá-las mentalmente.

Tantas coisas das quais Naruto se arrependia. Coisas que havia deixado de fazer e coisas que havia feito, mas não queria.

Ela o abraçou de volta, envolvendo a cintura dele com seus braços finos e retribuindo a pressão.

E desse modo ela o fazia entender mais uma vez que por pior que fossem os atos dele, ela nunca sairia do seu lado.

Nunca.

_------_

**23h17min**

A bebida quente descia queimando sua garganta. Seu rosto, porém, permaneceu passivo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Em algum lugar dentro de seu inconsciente, uma vozinha incômoda lhe dizia que deveria manter-se sóbrio pelo bem dos dois.

A mulher ao seu lado oscilou sobre o banco alto de madeira, balançando seu corpo de maneira perigosa. Seus olhos castanhos estavam afogados debaixo de uma espessa névoa, que denunciava sua embriaguez.

Ela estava falando alguma coisa que não fazia sentido algum. E o que mais deixava o Hyuuga impressionado, era o fato da conversa incoerente da amiga fazer sentido para ele, mesmo que ela desviasse do assunto a cada doze segundos.

Estavam os dois sentados em frente a uma pequena bancada de madeira, apenas uma garrafa de sakê os separando. O dono da barraca fazia caretas estranhas enquanto tentava compreender se a ninja estava falando de flechas muito rápidas ou de pássaros que comem alpiste³.

Sempre que o assunto girava em torno do falecido amigo, Tenten conseguia o que nenhum habitante de Konoha jamais ousaria.

Embebedar Hyuuga Neji.

Ele a ouviu falar mais um pouco de como flechas douradas eram rápidas e comiam alpiste antes que sua mente vagasse para outro lugar, deixando o dono da barraca sozinho na tarefa de descobrir sobre o quê ela falava.

Neji não era cego, muito pelo contrário. Então obviamente ele via a bela mulher na qual Tenten havia se tornado. Via seus cabelos castanhos brilharem com a luz artificial da barraca, assim como seu rosto levemente corado e seu corpo delgado.

E ele apreciava o que via.

Para ele, não havia nada em Tenten que ele não gostasse; mesmo a sua teimosia e o modo como o repelia quando estava sóbria.

Ele nunca seria um homem digno da afeição dela, e sabia disso. No coração dela, não havia ninguém que pudesse ser comparado à Lee.

Ela bateu a mão aberta sobre o balcão, causando um barulho seco e alto que assustou tanto o dono da barraca como o Hyuuga.

"E aí ele me respondeu que não me venderia! Pode acreditar nisso?" ela exclamou com a voz naturalmente fina ainda mais aguda e estridente.

O dono do estabelecimento suspirou aliviado, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e tentando acalmar seu batimento cardíaco, mentalmente se culpando por não ter saído de Konoha quando os conflitos começaram.

Malditos ninjas e sua imprevisibilidade.

Neji sorriu, fitando a mulher ao seu lado que começara a despejar xingamentos contra o comerciante que se recusara a atendê-la. Alguns deles, o Hyuuga tinha de admitir, nem mesmo conhecia.

Ele se levantou, fazendo com que Tenten parasse quase imediatamente de falar. Enfiou uma das mãos dentro do bolso das calças e puxou um punhado de moedas, depositando-as sobre o balcão em frente ao senhor do outro lado.

Os olhos castanhos o seguiam em todos seus movimentos, parecendo memorizá-los já que ela nem piscava.

O Hyuuga acenou com a cabeça para o dono do estabelecimento, que acenou de volta em forma de compreensão. Sua mão envolveu o antebraço da amiga e colocando apenas um pouco de pressão a puxou de cima do banco, seguindo o caminho que os levaria de volta à Vila.

Tenten não disse nada, apenas parecia ter-se tornado um peixinho dourado que abre e fecha os lábios incessantemente.

Os passos dele eram incertos, como se estivesse andando em zigue-zague pelas ruas já bastante estreitas.

Em certo momento a kunoichi torceu o pescoço para trás, encarando a rua deserta e tentando forçar os olhos cerrados a captar mais do que as sombras. Era impossível que Hyuuga Neji estivesse andando daquele modo estranho a não ser que os dois estivessem sendo seguidos.

Pelo menos era o que fazia mais sentido na mente enevoada dela.

E tão de repente como começou, ele parou, fazendo-a tropeçar nos próprios pés por não ter antecipado a freada brusca.

À frente deles, um prédio se erguia irregular, espremido entre uma casa térrea e outro edifício um pouco mais baixo.

Neji encarou uma das janelas onde ainda se podia ver luz e sabia que aquele era o prédio da amiga, afinal, quantos edifícios de tom azul desbotado que mais parecia um bolo em camadas que fora montado errado existiam em Konoha?

Ela piscou e também encarou o prédio, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer; o teor de álcool em seu sangue era elevado demais para ela sequer compreender que o lugar onde estava era o mesmo de onde ela havia saído pela manhã.

"Tenten." ele chamou baixinho, mirando a janela no meio do edifício.

"Hã?" ela devolveu, não forçando a garganta já debilitada.

Os olhos aparentemente sem íris voltaram-se para ela, estudando-a como se ela fosse um livro que pudesse ser aberto aleatoriamente por qualquer um.

Suas bochechas já coradas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Odiava quando Neji a olhava como se a conhecesse melhor do que ela própria. Por fim desviou os olhos, focando-os em uma pedra solta no chão.

"Está em casa." ele falou vagamente, fitando o rosto corado e achando o tom de vermelho estranhamente sedutor, apesar de saber que aquilo era só por causa das bebidas que tomara. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Os olhos castanhos continuaram fixos no pequeno seixo, sua arcada dentária tão fechada que ela estava achando difícil respirar.

Neji esperou, sentindo a brisa noturna remexer os fios negros de seu cabelo, inconscientemente contando os segundos até que ela falasse alguma coisa.

E então o vermelho sedutor virou-se na sua direção, deixando-o contemplar como era bonito contrastando com o castanho dos cabelos presos. Quando ela falou seu tom era baixo, e sua voz naturalmente fina, doce.

"Você gostaria de subir?"

Quatro palavras que fizeram todas as vinte e tantas horas passadas valerem a pena para Hyuuga Neji.

_continua..._

* * *

1- É de bom tom ao visitar um recém-nascido levar um presente.

2 - Uma piada interna com as garotas do MRS e também uma singela homenagem à fic UMA LOUCA TEMPESTADE da Dark Faye (Leiam, é muito boa).

3 - Outra piadinha interna e também outra homenagem não tão singela assim, mas dessa vez ao flog do tio Konoha (/konohacosplay).

oOoOo

Esse capítulo demorou mais do que eu tinha imaginado. Mas também, olha o tamanho da coisa...

Não contem com atualizações rápidas, mas podem contar com capítulos imensos.

E mesmo imenso eu achei que faltou tanto coisa nesse primeiro capítulo...

Alguns devem ter imaginado, outros nem devem ter-se dado o trabalho, mas o que eu quero dizer é que essa fic não é saga, ela vai ter 6 caps. Aí algum engraçadinho pode perguntar: "por que seis capítulos e não vinte?", ao que eu meigamente vou responder: "Vai tomar no $$$& seu #&! Ta achando que eu tenho o dia todo pra escrever vinte capítulos de 25 páginas?"

(na verdade é por causa da música-tema que eu separei em seis partes, mas a parte de eu xingando algum leitor desavisado parecia mais engraçada...)

Deixem uma review e mostrem o quanto vocês amaram/odiaram/acharam tosco.

Obrigada.


	3. II

**Nota: **O site resolveu testar minha paciência e apagar os underlines...

Seguinte, o flog citado no último capítulo é /konoha(underline)cosplay (é engraçado citar esse flog de novo, porque eu demoro tanto nas atualizações que o flog foi até tirado do ar... o novo é /tio(underline)konoha)

(Algumas coisas foram editadas.)

_Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado à Dark Faye, por seu um ouvido, um ombro e um pé (esse ela usa pra me chutar quando eu esqueço de escrever XD)._

* * *

_**- Childhood's End -**_

Segundo Capítulo

_You set sail across the sea_

(Você navega através do mar)

_of long past thoughts and memories_

(de antigos pensamentos e memórias)

_Childhood's end your fantasies_

(O fim da infância dá fim às suas fantasias)

_merge with harsh realities_

(unida à duras realidades)

**00h46min**

O pequeno apartamento estava escuro, a não ser pela janela aberta do outro lado do aposento principal. Havia um ligeiro barulho mecânico que parecia reverberar por toda a casa que provavelmente estava vindo da cozinha.

Tenten tirou as sandálias desajeitadamente, costeando as paredes do estreito corredor enquanto tentava encontrar a sala.

Ele estava a ponto de fazer o mesmo, se seus olhos não tivessem avistado a coleção de armas que ela mantinha pendurado em sua parede. Todos aqueles machados, espadas, lanças, adagas, tonfas, bokens brilhando malignamente com a meia luz que vinha da rua.

Neji engoliu em seco, sentindo que o medo desnecessário provavelmente era também efeito do excesso de álcool em seu sangue. Se ele apenas não olhasse para aquela parede, não aconteceria nada.

Lentamente tirou as sandálias, recebendo um grito de Tenten para que se apressasse.

"E aproveita e faz um chá." ela exigiu se sentando pesadamente no sofá desgastado, abrindo bem os braços e deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

Ele pousou os olhos nela, estreitando-os à medida que seu orgulho era pressionado contra a parte mais funda de sua mente. Contrariado, ele seguiu para o cômodo igualmente pequeno e estreito, que mal comportava duas pessoas.

Enquanto ele estava ocupado tentando descobrir em qual dos armários Tenten guardava as folhas de chá, a própria havia se esparramado sobre o sofá, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

Ela sentiu um ligeiro cheiro de gás quando o mesmo foi aberto no outro aposento, mas ele logo foi substituído pelo cheiro de estanho queimando, o que provavelmente indicava que Neji não só encontrara suas folhas de chá, como também desencavara um bule que ela ganhara de Lee depois de sua última viagem ao continente. Coisa que ela nunca usara para fazer chá, mas afinal, quem era ela para duvidar das habilidades de Neji?

Pensar naquele bule fazia sua mente girar e sua têmpora latejar.

Lee sempre lhe contava que o ocidente era magnífico, e que um dia a levaria para conhecê-lo. Mas ele nunca cumprira aquela promessa.

O cheiro de ervas encheu o ar, pairando sobre ela e divergindo seus pensamentos para outro ponto. Ela estava tão cansada que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de erguer o rosto para tentar ver a figure alta que entrava na sala segurando xícaras de porcelana, também de origem ocidental.

Ao que parecia, Neji desenterrara seu antigo jogo de chá que ela nunca sequer usara, quando o jogo tradicional estava do lado do fogão.

Esperto...

"Seu chá." ele disse com a voz pastosa, empurrando uma das xícaras nas mãos dela.

Ela agradeceu murmurando baixinho, quase sem abrir os lábios, enquanto tentava forçar seu pescoço a ficar um pouco menos mole e erguer sua cabeça. Diante de seus olhos as pequenas e delicadas flores azuis pintadas à mão sobre a porcelana branca pareciam estar dançando uma alegre melodia.

Seus olhos castanhos relancearam o ex-colega de equipe ao seu lado, tentando descobrir se ele via a mesma coisa que ela. Porém, Neji parecia tão absorto bebendo o chá, que talvez nem ao menos tivesse visto os detalhes em azul da xícara.

Com um suspiro de revolta ela levou a xícara aos lábios, empurrando para dentro o líquido quente, bebendo tão rápido que nem sentira o gosto adocicado ou a sensação morna que ele trazia.

Neji também não parecia muito interessado em degustar, e sim em preencher o silêncio incomodo que se instalara entre os dois com o barulho abafado de sua garganta.

Qualquer coisa para não ter que encarar aquela parede de novo.

"Neji." Tenten chamou com a voz baixa, deixando de lado a xícara de flores azuis dançantes e tentando se concentrar no que diria a seguir.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, agora segurando uma xícara vazia entre as mãos e inclinando a cabeça propositalmente para o lado, para impedir que seus olhos fossem atraídos pelo brilho maligno das armas de estimação da amiga.

"Sim?" ele perguntou tentando não parecer muito nervoso, e vendo o mesmo vermelho sedutor que se espalhara pelas bochechas de Tenten voltar-se na sua direção.

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo mais hesitante do que realmente estava; tentando não encarar as florzinhas de sua xícara agora fazendo um show de acrobacias.

"Onde você estava quando ele morreu?" ela perguntou de forma clara, ciente de qual seria a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Afinal ela já havia feito ela antes.

A verdade óbvia pairava sobre a mente enevoada do Hyuuga. Na época em que o ex-colega morrera, ele estava em uma pequena cidade próxima à fronteira do País do Arroz, colhendo informações sobre Orochimaru e a Vila Oculta do Som, junto com outros membros da Anbu. Oficialmente, porém, ele estava cumprindo uma missão de classe C que consistia em procurar o animal de estimação do filho do chefe da família Kagetsu. Obviamente Tenten não acreditou nisso.

Por mero acaso, ela já havia prestado serviços àquele senhor em particular, e sabia com certeza que o filho dele não era dono de nenhum animal de estimação.

Mas ela nunca falou nada, permanecendo em silêncio e esperando que ele lhe contasse a verdade. Esperando que ele _quisesse_ contar a verdade.

"Estava em algum lugar de Motoyoshi, procurando o animal de estimação do filho de um cliente." ele respondeu deixando o corpo cair sobre o sofá, pendendo a cabeça no encosto e apenas sentindo o peito subir e descer lentamente.

Mentir era tão fácil, evitava tantos problemas.

Tenten suspirou, inclinando-se sobre o sofá e tocando o rosto dele com suas mãos. Cada movimento era difícil se levasse em consideração o quanto ela bebera naquela noite. Muito lentamente ela conseguiu virar a cabeça dele em sua direção, focando os olhos dele, mesmo que não pudesse vê-los na escuridão de sua sala.

"Neji." ela sussurrou inclinando-se mais para o lado dele do sofá, seus cotovelos encostando-se ao tecido quente da roupa dele.

"O que?" ele perguntou com um suspiro, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do vermelho sedutor que cobria as bochechas da amiga, enquanto sentia a respiração quente dela batendo em seu rosto, e o cheiro de álcool bastante acentuado no ar.

Com uma rapidez que chegou a surpreender o Hyuuga – rapidez talvez não seja o termo certo, mas na condição alcoolizada dele qualquer movimento seria rápido –, Tenten conseguiu ergueu uma perna e posicionar o joelho do outro lado de Neji, prendendo-o no sofá.

"Não me deixe você também."

Antes que o gênio do clã Hyuuga pudesse responder, os lábios dela já estavam sobre os seus, exigindo sua completa atenção.

As palavras dela ecoavam em seus ouvidos, sem que ele pudesse compreendê-las completamente.

_------_

**02h18min**

"Algum sinal dela?" perguntou a voz ofegante tentando fazer-se compreender ao mesmo tempo em que tentava retomar seu fôlego.

O chuunin observou o amigo enquanto puxava grandes volumes de oxigênio para dentro de seus pulmões. Izumo nunca foi alguém que perdia a paciência por qualquer coisa, mas nos últimos tempos, a iminência de que um ataque recaísse sobre o vilarejo o havia deixado inquieto.

"Nenhum, ela simplesmente desapareceu." respondeu o outro parecendo bastante irritado com a repentina mudança de planos.

Eles haviam sido enviados à estalagem onde a irmã do Kazekage estava instalada, e instruídos para que a levassem até o portão, onde um jounin estaria à espera dela.

Mas o que realmente ocorrera é que quando eles haviam chegado à estalagem, descobriram um quarto vazio e uma mala vazia aberta sobre a cama. Se por um lado era aliviante saber que a kunoichi ainda estava em Konoha, por outro era péssimo, uma vez que eles não faziam idéia de onde encontrá-la.

Kotetsu se endireitou e limpou o suor de sua testa, havia acabado de voltar da parte mais afastada do centro de Konoha, onde não morava quase ninguém e o estado de conservação era nada menos do que deplorável. Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, quando voltasse à torre, informaria à Hokage a situação daquela região.

"Ei, Kotetsu." chamou Izumo silenciosamente, encarando as nuvens azul-acinzentadas que se amontoavam no céu, uma perceptível carranca em seu rosto sempre tranqüilo.

"Hum?" o outro questionou perdendo completamente a linha de pensamento que havia montado momentos atrás.

"Temos que reportar à Hokage-sama o sumiço da garota." ele sentenciou com a voz muito mais baixa e hesitante do que Kotetsu jamais o havia ouvido usar; nem mesmo quando ele bebia demais e começava a passar cantadas ridículas para qualquer coisa que andasse.

Não era pra menos, o chuunin sabia exatamente o que os esperava no momento em que abrissem a porta do escritório da Hokage...

Podia até imaginar os gritos dela naquele mesmo instante. Ela começaria dizendo que a situação política do vilarejo estava em perigo. Mas como ele não entendia nada de política só se ateria às colocações mais importantes, que geralmente envolviam a sua irresponsabilidade e sua inaptidão para cumprir missões simples. E tudo sempre terminaria com um belo desfecho sobre as razões pelas quais ele nunca havia se graduado jounin, e de como passaria o resto de sua vida trabalhando na Torre como um simples chuunin.

"Quem sabe nós não damos mais uma volta, quem sabe ela não acabou se metendo em algum bar..." ele arriscou engolindo em seco, preferia arriscar seu precioso pescoço entrando no subúrbio de Konoha a enfrentar a ira da Hokage.

Um barulho baixo chamou atenção dos dois, barulho de passos trôpegos e aleatórios. Os dois chuunins ficaram alertas, talvez fosse algum arruaceiro saindo de uma noite de bebedeira, ou talvez fosse um ninja ferido lutando para trazer uma informação.

"Yo!" chamou uma voz conhecida vindo de uma ruela às costas deles.

Os dois chuunins viraram as cabeças simultaneamente para o lado de onde o cumprimento viera. Um homem vinha caminhando até eles, trazendo consigo uma bela mulher que parecia tropeçar nos próprios pés enquanto tentava caminhar e se livrar da mão que a mantinha presa pela cintura ao mesmo tempo.

Os rostos dos dois chuunins se iluminaram em alívio ao identificarem o homem que os cumprimentara, porém, enquanto Izumo mirava a mulher, Kotetsu concentrou sua atenção no homem.

"Naruto!" ele exclamou dando um passo à frente. O jounin parou no meio do caminho, segurando uma mulher alta pela cintura firmemente, enquanto ela parecia nada menos do que emburrada. "Recém voltou e já caiu na gandaia?"

O jounin riu, a mulher cruzou os braços ainda mais irritada e Izumo precisou resistir ao impulso de bater no colega. Adiantou-se para os dois e estendeu a mão para a mulher que Naruto segurava, inclinando o corpo levemente para frente em uma educada reverência.

"Ficamos preocupados com seu desaparecimento, Temari-san." ele falou ainda com a mão estendida na direção dela, ao que a loira meramente ergueu a cabeça de maneira arrogante, deixando escapar um barulho irritado de sua garganta.

"Em Suna você teria sua língua..." ela começou estreitando os olhos azuis para Kotetsu de forma ameaçadora, antes de ser cortada bruscamente por Naruto.

"Mas nós não estamos em Suna, não é mesmo Temari?" perguntou ele amavelmente com um sorriso, Temari não fez mais do que virar a cabeça para o lado, evitando seu olhar. "Por favor, perdoem ela; está um pouco alterada." ele disse à guisa de explicação, coçando a nuca descontraidamente.

"Eu não estou alterada Naruto!" ela exclamou defendendo-se, seu sotaque grave ficando ainda mais evidente.

"Claro que não está." concordou ele de forma adorável. "Só está bêbada."

"Não estou bêbada!"

Os dois chuunins apenas olhavam enquanto os dois prosseguiam com sua discussão. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos conhecendo o jounin, ainda se surpreendiam com o modo como ele lidava facilmente com qualquer pessoa.

"Você arrumaram as malas dela? Pelo jeito que a encontrei imaginei que tivesse saído da estalagem ainda à tarde." explicou ele se dirigindo à Izumo e tentando manter Temari parada.

"Sim, a bagagem dela..." Izumo fez uma pausa, olhando para a mulher que tentava se desvencilhar do amigo a todo custo. "... já está com o jounin que a escoltará até Suna."

"Jounin?" Naruto repetiu pensativo, parecendo ignorar os esforços de Temari para se afastar. "Quem é?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." informou Kotetsu apressadamente, tentando suprimir a má impressão que havia deixado antes com uma imagem prestativa.

Temari imediatamente lançou outro olhar ameaçador para ele, silenciosamente desafiando ele a falar qualquer outra coisa. Sob o olhar da kunoichi, o chuunin encolheu os ombros discretamente, parecendo diminuir.

"Kiba?" Naruto repetiu novamente rindo. "Tsunade-obaa-chan realmente sabe o que faz. Você está em boas mãos Temari." ele afirmou para a kunoichi, ignorando os olhares mortais que ela lançava para o chuunin.

"Por que _você_ não me leva à Suna? Você sabe atravessar o deserto, e além do mais Gaara confia em você." a kunoichi protestou, finalmente cessando suas tentativas de fuga e voltando seus olhos para o amigo.

"Eu preciso ficar, você sabe disso." ele respondeu sorrindo amenamente.

"Então vou voltar sozinha." ela afirmou como se aquilo decidisse a questão.

"Não, não vai."

"Não vou? Como assim não vou? Eu sou uma jounin de Suna, filha do Yondaime Kazekage, irmã de Sabaku no Gaara; acho que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser Uzumaki Naruto."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, se encarando de forma intensa pelos olhos cerrados. Kotetsu sentiu um arrepio ao notar que, se ela estivesse olhando para _ele_ daquela forma, já estaria correndo o mais rápido possível na direção oposta.

"Além do mais não confio nesse tal Inuhariku¹." ela disse finalmente após alguns segundos.

"Inuzuka." corrigiu Naruto sem nem ao menos piscar, sustentando o olhar dela.

"Tanto faz."

"Você nem conhece ele."

"Preciso conhecer para gostar?"

"Vocês vão se dar bem, fiquei sabendo que ele é amigo do Kankuro."

Pausa.

"Eu vou odiar ele."

"Temari!"

"Não vou e está acabado, você não pode me forçar."

Naruto inspirou fundo, não quebrando o contato visual com ela. Temari parecia decidida a ser teimosa, o que deixava ele com apenas uma opção.

"Mande lembranças ao Gaara." disse ele sorrindo, apertando rapidamente um ponto de ligação em um músculo dela próximo ao pescoço que atingiu seu sistema nervoso em um piscar de olhos, deixando-a inconsciente.

Ele apoiou o corpo dela com o ombro, e, segurando os joelhos dela por baixo e puxando-os para cima, segurou-a como uma noiva, tendo o cuidado para manter a cabeça dela inclinada para frente.

"Naruto, o que você fez?" perguntou Kotetsu com a voz receosa.

Nenhum dos dois chuunins estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali, aparentemente o jounin e a kunoichi de Suna já se conheciam de ocasiões anteriores, o que em si não era estranho dada a amigável relação entre Konoha e Suna; o que realmente era estranho era a amizade quase _íntima_ que Naruto e a irmã do Kazekage pareciam dividir.

"Acredite, é melhor assim." respondeu o loiro simplesmente, com um sorriso no rosto que Izumo só conseguia classificar como diabólico. "Vocês entregam ela para o Kiba? Eu tenho que terminar a ronda."

Kotetsu abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, recebendo a kunoichi nos braços hesitante, com medo de que qualquer movimento errado a fizesse acordar – o que ele realmente gostaria de evitar, se possível.

Os dois chuunins já estavam deixando o local, Kotetsu à frente e Izumo logo atrás dele, assim como Naruto que já estava pronto para virar as costas e continuar sua ronda, quando Izumo parou, relanceando o jounin com o corpo parcialmente voltado para ele.

"Naruto-kun" ele chamou, ao que o loiro instantaneamente virou a cabeça para trás dando-lhe sua completa atenção. "Eu achava que apenas a Anbu estivesse encarregada da ronda."

O jounin primeiramente o fitou com certo interesse, parecendo estar digerindo o que o outro dissera com muita calma, a fim de poder reagir de acordo. E então ele sorriu; não um sorriso diabólico como o de antes, mas um sorriso estranho de quem quer falar uma coisa e não quer ao mesmo tempo. Uma coisa que não combinava em nada com Naruto.

"Aconteceu um imprevisto com o grupo que estaria aqui essa noite, então a Hokage nos chamou." ele explicou gesticulando amplamente com os braços. "Falando nisso, eu tenho que ir. Até Izumo!"

O chuunin permaneceu ali, vendo o garoto que ele vira crescer pular em cima de um telhado e desaparecer de vista. Na cabeça dele, todos aqueles fragmentos de informações não faziam sentido algum, era como se alguém tivesse colocado as peças de um quebra-cabeça nos lugares errados, distorcendo a imagem completamente. Jounins fazendo o trabalho de Anbus, Naruto sendo amigo íntimo da irmã do Kazekage, Kiba sendo enviado para atravessar o deserto, tudo aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum nos padrões normais.

Sem contar que aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Naruto se referir à Godaime pelo seu título, e não pelo apelido que ele lhe dera anos atrás.

"Ei Izumo, o que está fazendo aí atrás? Vamos logo!"

O chuunin olhou uma última vez para o telhado por onde o jounin havia desaparecido, antes de murmurar uma desculpa e correr para alcançar seu parceiro.

Aquilo era muito estranho mesmo.

_------_

**02h49min**

Aquela sala estava quieta demais. O que na verdade seria um equívoco, já que naquela sala o silêncio deveria ser predominante, assim como suas ações como membros da elite ninja de Konoha; mas tendo uma vez experimentado o barulho que aquela sala poderia conter quando aquela equipe em particular se reunia, agora ela estava mortalmente silenciosa.

Shikamaru arriscou um olhar para o outro lado da sala, onde Sakura relia um pergaminho pela terceira vez com as mãos apoiando a cabeça; ela parecia cansada e ele não podia culpá-la, depois de ter acabado de voltar de uma missão ela tivera que trabalhar no hospital durante todo o dia antes de ser chamada na sala da Hokage, e agora ela relia o pergaminho que sua superior lhe entregara com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

Ele sabia o que estava escrito naquele pergaminho, não só pelo fato de ter estado presente quando a Hokage o entregou a ela, mas também porque era óbvio sabendo o que acontecera na última missão e conhecendo o temperamento imparcial da Hokage.

Aquela era uma advertência. Uma advertência por ter descumprido ordens de um superior durante uma missão, colocando-a em risco por causa disso. Aquela ainda era apenas a sua primeira advertência, significava que ela estaria em observação por alguns meses e depois sua ficha seria limpa novamente.

Mas se ela recebesse outra durante o período de observação, ela seria banida da Anbu para sempre.

A porta abriu silenciosamente e apenas uma pessoa entrou, fechando-a logo em seguida sem fazer qualquer ruído, contribuindo para o silêncio sepulcral que estava instalado na sala.

A mulher se adiantara para Sakura, estendendo-lhe um copo de papel que, pelo cheiro, ele sabia que continha café. A kunoichi aceitou com um sorriso ameno, logo voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para o pergaminho. Após certificar-se de que a amiga não iria lhe pedir mais nada, ela se voltou para o outro lado da sala, retirando a máscara que cobria seu rosto.

"Alguma notícia dele, Ino?" ele perguntou também recebendo um copo de papel com café das mãos da colega, indicando o lugar próximo ao dele para que ela se sentasse.

"Nenhuma, mas parece que Neji o viu fazendo a ronda uma meia hora atrás." ela informou sentando no lugar vago que ele lhe apontara.

Ela passou os braços por trás da cabeça e desamarrou a bandana, apenas para refazer o processo, usando a bandana com a insígnia de Konoha para cobrir a cabeça, amarrando as pontas na nuca, escondendo assim o cabelo loiro.

Shikamaru apenas observava os movimentos dela pela borda de seu copo de papel, ele já vira aquele processo milhares de vezes, poderia inclusive reproduzi-lo perfeitamente, mas tinha um diferencial quando era Ino que o praticava. O modo como seus dedos trabalhavam rápido, como seus braços se flexionavam, como ela precisava ter a certeza de que o posicionamento estava perfeito, de que nenhum fio escapara; tudo aquilo parecia tirá-lo de seu estado normal de compostura, hipnotizando-o.

Ele sabia porque Ino precisava esconder o cabelo sempre que estava no Quartel General da Anbu; ela, assim como Naruto e Sakura, tinha uma cor de cabelo que se destacavam em qualquer ambiente, tornando-a um alvo fácil nas mãos do inimigo e também denunciando sua identidade. Mas isso não quer dizer que lhe agradava vê-la esconder seu maior orgulho como mulher.

A cada vez que ele a via repetir aqueles movimentos ele sabia que ela deixava aos poucos de ser Ino para que pudesse assumir a identidade que lhe foi imposta. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para reverter aquele processo.

Ela terminou de dar o segundo nó, certificando-se que a bandana estava bem presa e que não cairia facilmente; suas mãos abaixaram-se até seu colo, segurando a máscara branca adornada de desenhos em púrpura e preto; contornando seus traços com os dedos distraidamente.

Na visão de Shikamaru, Ino recebera o nome que melhor a descrevia em todos os seus aspectos, um que era capaz de traduzir a essência dela sem perder nenhum detalhe e nem suprimir nenhuma qualidade ou defeito.

E talvez aquele fosse o seu medo, que um dia a Ino que ele conhecera desaparecesse para que _Neko_ pudesse tomar seu lugar, alguém que sempre cumpria suas ordens com precisão, adaptando-se a qualquer ambiente e qualquer situação.

Ele esgueirou uma mão para a direita e discretamente envolveu a mão dela com a sua, afastando-a da máscara branca em seu colo. Ao sentir o toque da mão dele, ela imediatamente ergueu os olhos e fitou-o por um momento, sem entender o que significava.

Ela não via – disso Shikamaru tinha certeza; não via como se tornava mais ninja e menos Ino a cada missão em que eram enviados, ficando cada vez mais fora do alcance dele.

Não fora a morte de Asuma que a deixara assim, não fora o casamento de Chouji, era a vida que ela levava que a deixava daquele jeito, que lhe tirava a sensibilidade; era entrar na mente dos outros, roubar-lhes o que tinham de mais importante, sem ter tempo de organizar a sua própria.

E ele não se enganava pensando que apenas ela estava mudando, não conseguiria ser arrogante a esse ponto. Ele sabia que seguia por um caminho muito parecido com o dela, e que isso também contribuía para aumentar o abismo que havia entre eles.

A ele só restava a esperança de que um dia ela não precisaria esconder os cabelos com medo de algum inimigo em potencial, que ela pudesse voltar a ser a garota chata que implicava com ele quando eram crianças.

Talvez um dia.

"Ah! Desculpa aí o atraso pessoal, eu acabei me enrolando no caminho." exclamou a voz de Naruto de supetão, irrompendo pela porta e destruindo o silêncio em que a sala estava.

Ino rapidamente afastou a mão de Shikamaru como se ela estivesse em chamas e pôs-se de pé em um salto, já colocando a máscara sobre o rosto e entrelaçando suas amarras ao nó da bandana.

"Vamos então?" ela chamou brevemente, aproveitando o fato que Naruto segurava a porta aberta para se esgueirar para fora.

Como um gato, era a única coisa que Shikamaru conseguia pensar, enquanto levantava-se de seu lugar e cobria seu rosto com sua própria máscara.

_------_

**02h50min**

Sua mente parecia estar trabalhando no automático quando ela ouviu o barulho metálico de zíper sendo fechado, e os passos abafados contra o assoalho de madeira.

Ela queria abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia, queria levantar, mas não conseguia, queria xingar aquele homem por ir embora daquele jeito, mas não conseguia.

Seu corpo parecia ser feito de chumbo, e ela não tinha forças para contrair um músculo sequer, quanto mais sair da sua confortável posição sobre o sofá.

Pôde sentir a aproximação dele pelo deslocamento de ar na sala, se ela pudesse abrir os olhos o veria muito próximo a ela, os lábios dele quase tocando sua pele morna e suas mãos quase tocando seus ombros curvados. Quase.

Ela desejava que ele a tocasse agora, que se sentasse ao seu lado e esperasse que ela acordasse. Apenas que aguardasse mais um pouco, até que ela estivesse totalmente desperta.

Os passos pareciam estar se afastando; um, dois, três passos. Mesmo que ela não conseguisse raciocinar coerentemente no momento, ela sabia que apenas uma coisa estava a três passos de distância do sofá, uma coisa que estaria sempre entre eles.

Inconscientemente ela encolheu mais o corpo, deixando os fios soltos de cabelo castanho cobrissem seu rosto como uma cortina. Ela não queria ouvir, não queria saber, queria simplesmente acordar dentro de algumas horas e imaginar que aquilo tudo fora um sonho.

Mas ao ouvir o distinto farfalhar das cortinas ela soube, não conseguiria negar mesmo que tentasse. Hyuuga Neji, o grande gênio do famoso clã, acabara de sair de seu apartamento pela janela.

Ele fugira, fugira do inevitável encontro do dia seguinte após ter dormido em seu sofá, fugira das perguntas que ela lhe faria, fugira do leque de oportunidades que se abriria se ele apenas estivesse esperado um pouco mais.

Ela estava cansada daquilo. Das perguntas sem respostas, dos beijos que não pareciam ter significado algum, das fugas pela janela.

Mas da próxima vez, sua mente sussurrava para ela, seria diferente. Não veria mais uma pessoa amada fugir pela janela, sem saber se voltaria a vê-lo com vida. Neji seria diferente de Lee, ela iria se afastar dele antes que as fugas voltassem a ser um fato corriqueiro de sua vida.

Da próxima vez, ela forçaria Neji a sair de sua vida pela porta da frente.

_------_

**03h02min**

"Estão atrasados." ela sentenciou olhando para a equipe Anbu à sua frente com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto.

Um deles adiantou-se e fez uma breve reverência diante dela. "A culpa foi minha, Hokage-sama."

Ela estudou a postura do homem que usava uma máscara dividida por uma linha vermelha e uma azul próxima ao olho direito, avaliando se o que ele dizia condizia com suas informações. Dando-se por satisfeita, ela lhe deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e ele voltou à sua posição original.

"Que isso não se repita." ela declarou com a voz impassível, esquadrinhando o grupo com os olhos cerrados. Deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado, ela abriu uma gaveta e puxou de dentro dela uma pasta de um tom pardo escurecido. "Nara."

O shinobi mais alto deu um passo à frente, estendendo a mão para alcançar a pasta que a Hokage lhe mostrava com um movimento fluído.

"Recentemente nós ficamos sabendo que o Conselho da Pedra Oculta pediu aconselhamento de um general que está a serviço do Senhor Feudal" ela começou, endireitando as costas contra a cadeira de espaldar alto, tendo uma melhor visão do grupo. "Nossas informações nos levam a crer que eles pediram ajuda para montar uma estratégia para invadir Konoha."

Diante dela estava a melhor equipe de infiltração e coleta de dados que ela jamais havia visto. Eles se moviam em sincronia e elegância, sempre executando suas missões perfeitamente. E quanto melhor fosse seu desempenho, mais invisíveis seriam. Eles não possuíam nome, não eram indivíduos; eram ninjas, armas eficazes e letais que se moviam como sombras até seu alvo, concluindo sua missão sem deixar rastros.

Diante de si não havia as crianças de outrora; não havia Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Nara ou Haruno. Havia apenas _Neko_, _Uma_, _Hyou_ e _Shachi_. Cada um usando uma máscara que escondia sua verdadeira personalidade, deixando à mostra apenas seus traços mais primários.

"Queremos os pergaminhos onde estão descritas essas estratégias." ela anunciou de maneira clara, sem deixar espaço para mal-entendidos. Os quatro ninjas permaneceram com suas posturas perfeitas e seus rostos fixos no da Hokage, cada um analisando aquela informação de forma diferente. "Porém, quem está transportando esses pergaminhos é um monge a serviço do Conselho da Pedra Oculta." ela fez uma pausa, puxando o ar pelos dentes cerrados mostrando seu próprio desconforto com a situação. "Como sabem, todo e qualquer membro do clero está... fora da nossa jurisdição. Vocês não falam com ele, não tocam nele e, sob hipótese nenhuma, _matam_ ele. A situação já bastante difícil sem termos que lidar com um monge morto em nossas costas."

O _Uma_ deu um passo à frente, esticando a mão ligeiramente, pedindo permissão para falar. A Hokage trocou o ponto de equilíbrio de seu corpo, apoiando o queixo na mão direita; ela acenou brevemente para ele, indicando que fosse breve.

"Basicamente você quer que nós apenas monitoremos a passagem da comitiva do monge pelo território inimigo. Por quê?" ele perguntou, acentuando o tom desaprovador na última frase.

"Por quê?" Tsunade repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a contrariá-la em sua decisão.

"Sim, por que temos que apenas monitorar? Por que não podemos emboscá-los e roubar os pergaminhos durante a travessia?" ele elaborou ainda gesticulando com apenas uma mão, ampliando seus movimentos cada vez mais.

A Hokage fechou os olhos lentamente, massageando um ponto próximo à têmpora e umedecendo os lábios, reunindo toda a sua força de vontade para impedir a si própria de começar a gritar com o homem à sua frente.

"Vocês irão seguir a comitiva até os portões de Iwa." ela continuou informando o plano original como se a interrupção não tivesse existido. "Eu quero saber para onde vão aqueles pergaminhos e para quem. Quero locais, datas, nomes. Só." o olhar que ela lançou para o grupo resumia aquela última palavra, como se aquilo resumisse tudo. "Entenderam?"

"Sim, Hokage-sama." foi a resposta imediata dos quatro sem sinal de hesitação.

"Ótimo, vocês partem em uma hora. Dispensados." ela desejou abaixando as mãos sobre a escrivaninha, pescando o primeiro objeto que seus dedos fizeram contato distraidamente, seus olhos fixos no homem mais à frente de seu grupo. "Menos você _Uma_, você fica."

Os outros três fizeram breves referências em sinal de respeito à sua superior e desapareceram da sala com um barulho seco e uma translúcida nuvem de fumaça acinzentada.

O ninja não havia abaixado a cabeça em nenhum momento durante todo o tempo, seus olhos não podiam ser vistos pela máscara (culpa de uma tela de segurança implantada há não mais de dez anos para proteger formas de doujutsu, eliminando o risco de reconhecimento do ninja pelo inimigo).

Tsunade rodava o lápis entre seus dedos vagarosamente, toda a sua atenção estava concentrada no ninja à sua frente e na máscara que escondia seu rosto, novamente analisando sua postura; antes ele apresentava uma aparência relaxada, mas agora ele estava definitivamente tenso (não por medo ela sabia, mas por raiva).

Quando aquele garoto conseguiu passar pelo treinamento da Anbu, ganhando uma segunda identidade e uma segunda vida, Tsunade ficara surpresa com a capacidade da organização em reconhecer os traços da personalidade dele.

A máscara que agora cobria seu rosto fora moldada de modo a lembrar vagamente o rosto do animal que lhe emprestava o nome, havia uma linha azul ao lado de uma vermelha que separavam o lado superior direito, juntas elas delineavam o contorno do olho direito, separando aquele pedaço do resto. E havia ainda o sorriso, uma copia grotesca de um sorriso que nem ao menos lembrava um humano; era um sorriso de deboche, um que traduzia o real sentido da palavra malícia.

Sempre que via aquela máscara ela via como duas personalidades distintas podiam coabitar um mesmo corpo, uma tentando se impor à outra, o artificial tentando sobrepor o natural, e sorrindo daquela forma maníaca, como se juntos eles formassem um ser único que nunca poderia ser inteiramente compreendido.

Pouco sutil, era o que sempre pensava ao vê-lo usando aquela máscara.

"Você desafiou minha autoridade." ela disse simplesmente, seu tom de voz poderia ser interpretado tanto como cansaço quanto como falsa calma.

"Fiz perguntas pertinentes à missão, às quais você ignorou completamente." ele devolveu com um tom um pouco mais formal do que o seu normal.

"Se eu tivesse considerado suas perguntas pertinentes eu as teria respondido." ela afirmou de forma bastante série, ainda usando aquele tom de voz arrastado.

"Foi exatamente por isso que você as ignorou!" ele rebateu, sua voz aumentando o volume gradualmente.

"Uzumaki Naruto" ela endireitou o corpo, deixando claro que estava falando sério "Não ouse pensar que sabe o que é melhor ou não para o andamento de uma missão."

"Eu sei o que é melhor–!" ele exclamou, perdendo totalmente a compostura diante da Hokage.

"Você não é mais um capitão da Anbu, Naruto!" ela exclamou de volta, cortando a frase dele na metade e sobrepondo sua voz à dele, suas mãos batendo com força contra a madeira rígida da escrivaninha, causando o outro a se calar imediatamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, ambos tendo que reprimir as lembranças e as informações que aquela frase acionava sempre que era repetida, e acredite, ela já fora repetida várias vezes.

"Eu sei que não sou." ele afirmou com a voz já controlada e mais baixa, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente em um gesto automático. "Me desculpe, Hokage-sama."

Ela desviou o olhar para a caneta que lhe escapara quando batera as mãos na escrivaninha e observou enquanto ela rolava para longe de si vagarosamente.

Sempre que tocava naquele assunto recebia a mesma reação, um pedido de desculpas em voz baixa. Aquilo era algo que Naruto nunca quisera superar, como se relembrando as razões que o levaram a ser afastado do cargo de capitão ele pudesse pensar com mais clareza.

"Vá, arrume suas coisas. E lembre ao Nara que quero todos de volta ao anoitecer." ela pediu com um tom de voz não muito diferente do dele, como se pedisse desculpas pelo modo como gritara com ele.

"Pode deixar, Tsunade-obaa-chan." ele respondeu com um sorriso que ela não pôde ver, mas sabia que estava lá; mostrando ele aceitava suas desculpas.

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, respirando com força e tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado. Se tivesse erguido o rosto teria visto quando o homem se teletransportara, deixando para trás uma imperceptível nuvem de fumaça cinza.

Se ela tivesse erguido o rosto, teria visto uma de suas pessoas preferidas pelo que poderia ser a última vez.

_------_

**04h30min**

Já estava dormindo há algum tempo quando uma mão sacudiu seu ombro delicadamente. Teve de piscar os olhos algumas vezes até que a informação de que estava sendo acordada no meio da madrugada chegasse ao seu cérebro.

"Naruto? Você já está de pé?" ela perguntou lentamente, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos, aceitando a ajuda dele para se erguer parcialmente.

"É, tenho outra missão hoje lá pros lados do rio. Parece que estão tendo problemas com a barragem." ele informou distraidamente, observando a namorada se acomodar diante dele, seus olhos baixos indicando que ainda estava bastante sonolenta.

"Você tem que sair agora? Não pode esperar até amanhecer?" ela questionou, deixando transparecer o quão contrariada estava por ter seu namorado fora de casa durante a madrugada para uma missão Deus-sabe-onde.

Ele ergueu a mão e desembaraçou o cabelo dela com os dedos, vendo os fios deslizarem soltos para baixo. Sorriu, constatando que mesmo assim o cabelo dela continuava elétrico e fora de ordem.

"Eu volto à noite, não se preocupe." ele assegurou tranquilamente, ainda brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dela.

Ela não disse nada em retorno, apenas observou preguiçosamente ele mexer em seu cabelo embaraçado, parecendo achar muita graça no modo como os fios se entrelaçavam e criavam nós.

Havia alguma coisa diferente nele, ela podia sentir. Ele parecia nostálgico por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, como se estivesse se lembrando dos melhores momentos de sua vida e quisesse compartilhar isso com ela, mas não pudesse.

Era nessas horas que tudo o que ela mais desejava era mandar as regras, as leis e as normas para bem longe, e simplesmente saber o que ele tinha para lhe contar, conhecê-lo como ninguém o conhecia.

Amava aquele homem; por ele, ela faria qualquer sacrifício, lhe daria sua vida em uma bandeja de prata – seu destino, sua liberdade, tudo –, com a certeza que estaria em boas mãos. Portanto seu maior desejo era saber quem ele era; ajudar a guardar seus segredos e compartilhar seus medos.

Queria ele. Todo ele, sem exceções ou resguardos.

Suas mãos procuraram as dele silenciosamente, trazendo-as para si e encostando o tecido áspero de suas luvas contra seus lábios. Era um ato simples, cálido, mas que estava impregnado com uma sensação de tristeza que era compartilhada por ambos.

Ele não queria afastar suas mãos por medo que se o fizesse acabaria por perdê-la, assim como não podia lhe contar a verdade pelo mesmo medo, e ela não soltaria suas mãos jamais, constatando que sempre estaria ali pra quando ele precisasse dela.

Ele se resguardava por medo, e ela se doava por confiança.

E ambos sabiam que aquela situação não poderia durar; durara por dois anos, mas agora era o fim.

Ou eles se abriam e aceitavam dividir suas vidas, ou terminavam aquele conto de fadas ali mesmo.

"Hinata." ele chamou com a voz baixa, temendo destruir o clima estável com sua voz "Você se lembra do que eu te perguntei ontem?"

Ela afastou o rosto das mãos dele, mas sem soltá-las ergueu os olhos pálidos para ele e afirmou suavemente com a cabeça.

"Você mantém sua resposta?"

Os olhos dela estavam fixos nos dele quando ele perguntou; um segundo daquele modo foi o suficiente para ele tivesse a sua resposta. Suas mãos pressionaram firmemente as dele e ela sorriu, sentindo a necessidade de verbalizar sua confirmação.

"Claro."

E eles estavam dispostos a dar uma chance ao destino.

O sorriso dele era uma cópia perfeita do dela, como dois idiotas apaixonados um dia depois de se declararem. Agindo muito rápido, ele virou suas mãos dentro das dela e segurou seus pulsos, trazendo-os para si.

"Então vamos casar agora." ele propôs animado, beijando os lábios dela.

"Agora?" ela repetiu sem entender, piscando repetidas vezes.

"É, agora! Pra não estragar o clima!" ele justificou rindo do que ele mesmo dizia.

"Mas nós não temos alianças..." ela lembrou, achando que aquilo era de vital importância diante do que estavam prestes a fazer.

Ele olhou para ela em dúvida, pensara que talvez ela fosse dizer que eles não tinham permissão legal para casar ou que deveriam falar com alguém, mas se o problema era esse então a solução era mais simples.

Tateou os bolsos à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada como anel; um arame, uma linha, qualquer coisa servia, mas ele não estava com seu equipamento ninja, o que significava nada de armas, ferramentas, extras ou qualquer outra coisa. Foi então que seus olhos pousaram no lençol que cobria as pernas de Hinata.

"Espere um pouco." pediu ele apressado, puxando a camisa com as mãos e rasgando-a.

"O que você...?" ela ia questionando lentamente, seu cenho franzido ao ver seu namorado rasgando a própria camisa com os dentes.

Ele fez duas tiras pequenas de tecido preto e segurou-as sorridente, estendendo uma para Hinata que o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida em total confusão.

"O que vamos fazer com isso, Naruto?" ela continuou perguntando, vendo que ele deliberadamente ignorava suas respostas com sorrisos, pegando o pedaço rasgado de tecido que lhe era estendido.

"É provisório, eu prometo que compro as alianças amanhã." ele respondeu com a animação evidente na voz.

Ela olhou para a tira de tecido escuro e desgastado nas mãos, e de novo para o namorado sorridente à sua frente. E então a resposta caiu em cheio sobre sua cabeça enevoada pelo sono.

Ele queria usar _aquilo_ como aliança.

Imagens de dois ninjas caminhando pelas ruas com pedaços de tecido escuro enrolado nos dedos passeando por Konoha encheram seu cérebro e tudo o que ela queria era acordar e saber que tudo aquilo era um sonho muito estranho. Mas ela não acordou, ainda estava sentada sobre a cama e ainda tinha um namorado sorridente lhe estendendo um pedaço de tecido.

Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar difícil e seu coração perder a batida. Era aquilo o que queria? Será que se comprometendo matrimonialmente com aquele homem a faria feliz, ou ao menos lhe traria paz de espírito? Será que ela tinha forças para negar as regras que faziam dela uma ninja àquele ponto?

Agora era o momento crucial, ainda podia voltar atrás.

Sua respiração saiu com força por seu nariz quando ela finalmente soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões. Não, não precisava mais pensar, tinha dito que queria e não voltaria atrás agora. Estava pronta.

Em um movimento rápido e usando a agilidade que só uma professora consegue ter ela puxou a mão esquerda dela para si, retirou a luva que a cobria com um movimento fluído e colocou o tecido escuro em torno de seu dedo anelar.

"Eu, Hyuuga Hinata–" ela começou, antes de ser cortada pela voz dele.

"Ei, não são os homens que tem que começar?" ele perguntou em tom de indignação, mesmo que ainda houvesse um grande sorriso pregado em seu rosto.

"E não deveríamos estar fazendo isso na presença da Hokage?" ela devolveu também sorrindo, sem soltar a mão dele.

"Bom argumento." ele concordou, admitindo derrota e permanecendo em silêncio.

"Aceito você, Uzumaki Naruto, como meu marido." ela recitou, dando a primeira volta com o tecido em torno do dedo dele, logo voltando a erguer seus olhos para fitar os dele. "Eu prometo que vou amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo enquanto eu viver."

Ela deu mais uma volta no tecido e se preparou para amarrá-lo. "Prometo que jamais vou mentir para você, mesmo que isso me custe a vida. Com essa aliança..." o sorriso dela tremeu levemente. "... eu selo o meu juramento." e dizendo isso ela deu um nó bonito e complicado, de modo que não se desfaria por um bom tempo.

Ele riu baixinho da expressão no rosto avermelhado dela, flexionando os dedos, vendo se conseguia se acostumar com a sensação do tecido amarrado; dando-se por satisfeito foi a vez dele de puxar a mão esquerda dela e segurá-la firmemente na altura de seus olhos.

"Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, você sabe." eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice "Mas enfim..." ele respirou fundo, seus olhos fixos no dedo anelar dela. "Eu não prometo que vou estar sempre aqui. Não prometo que vou ser sempre sincero ou que vou pensar em você todos os dias."

Ele percebeu o modo como ela tencionara os músculos das costas, mas decidiu ignorar o movimento e continuar recitando seus votos como se não tivesse visto.

"O que estamos fazendo agora vai mudar o resto das nossas vidas; talvez eu seja expulso, talvez você tenha que sair da Academia, eu não sei o que vai acontecer." ele respirou fundo, dando tempo para que seu coração desacelerasse um pouco e parasse de martelar sua caixa torácica dolorosamente. "O que eu sei, e o que eu prometo, é que enquanto nós dois estivermos vivos eu vou fazer tudo, _tudo_, para que sua vida seja feliz." Ele colocou o tecido entre os dedos dela e, depois de dar uma volta, amarrou o tecido com dois nós, conferindo depois se estava bem preso.

Quando ele ergueu o rosto para fitar os olhos dela, alguma coisa dentro de si gritava que o que estavam fazendo, por mais errado que pudesse parecer aos olhos dos outros, era certo. Não podia ser mais certo do que aquilo, com os olhos dela marejados de lágrimas brilhando com a meia-luz que banhava o quarto.

"É agora ou nunca, Uzumaki Hinata." ele brincou, ainda segurando a mão dela e pressionando-a carinhosamente, sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dela. "Você ainda quer ficar comigo?"

"É o que eu mais quero Naruto."

Ela estava pronta, pronta para dividir sua vida com ele.

E rezava para que ele sentisse o mesmo.

_------_

**06h10min**

A garota de doze anos bocejou pelo que seria a décima quarta vez naquela manhã. Ela seguia seu colega de equipe dolorosa e rapidamente, sem nem ver onde estava indo; ela, se tivesse escolha, pediria para ele diminuir o passo, mas sabia que fazendo isso atrairia para si o mau-humor matinal não só dele com o do seu outro colega, que seguia a sensei deles mais à frente.

"Me explica de novo para onde estamos indo?" ela pediu com a voz cheia de sono, se segurando ao amigo pelas costas do casaco dele, impedindo assim que caísse dormindo no meio da estrada ou que se perdesse.

"A sensei disse que vamos passar o dia praticando taijutsu em um dojo fora da cidade." o garoto informou com a voz arrastada, parecendo estar gostando tanto daquilo quanto ela.

Os quatro estavam caminhando por uma estrada de terra que os guiava para uma região mais afastada de Konoha, costeando as montanhas. À frente das três crianças vinha Tenten com seu uniforme oficial e um rosto bastante inchado.

O acesso à estrada ia piorando à medida que avançavam, em alguns pontos ela já havia sido completamente obstruída pela grama e por pedras soltas que, com certeza, rolaram montanha abaixo e quebraram ao chegar ali.

"Ne, ne, vocês não acham que a Tenten-sensei está meio estranha?" perguntou o garoto à frente dos dois, voltando sua cabeça para eles.

"É mesmo, até parece que ela está de ressaca." concordou o outro garoto pensativo.

"Vocês três, mais rápido!" a jounin ordenou, apressando ainda mais seu próprio passo.

Ao avistarem a construção de madeira mais à frente, o grupo diminuiu o passo e caminhou até a entrada. Era uma construção bonita, havia estandartes à frente com o nome do dojo e o nome do mestre encarregado dele.

Das poucas vezes que ela estivera naquele lugar – todas quando Lee ainda cuidava do lugar – ela nunca o tinha visto tão vivo, ou tão limpo.

Quando Lee inventara de construir aquele dojo para a prática de taijutsu, ela ficara impressionada com a velocidade e o capricho com que fizera. Porém o lugar nunca fora muito popular, nunca acomodando mais do que três ninjas.

Mas agora havia inúmeros troféus com o nome do dojo decorando as paredes. Assim como a foto de Lee que estava em destaque no pequeno altar ao fundo do aposento. No entanto, não havia nenhum tipo de arma exposta lá, o que Tenten particularmente achava um desperdício.

Primeiramente, após retirar os calçados e andar silenciosamente sobre o assoalho bem encerado de madeira antiga, ela se dirigiu para o altar, unindo as mãos e reverenciando a foto, sendo imediatamente imitada por seus alunos.

Eles ainda estudavam na Academia quando Lee morrera, cresceram ouvindo histórias sobre ele e sobre suas viagens ao continente; era normal que o tivessem como um herói.

"Ah, Tenten-chan! Veio me fazer uma visita!" exclamou uma voz que ela não ouvia há algum tempo, e com certeza sentia falta.

"Gai-sensei." ela o cumprimentou um uma pequena referência "Sim, vim lhe pedir um favor." ela disse gesticulando em direção aos seus alunos que olhavam para os dois com as bocas abertas em surpresa e admiração.

"Um favor?" ele repetiu franzindo as sobrancelhas discretamente, mas depois de dar uma boa olhada no rosto dela ele entendeu o significado daquele pedido. "Sim! Mas é claro, que cabeça a minha!"

Tenten suspirou em alívio e recuou alguns passos, vendo seu antigo professor voltar sua atenção para os genins que ainda o fitavam com crescente interesse.

"Como estão, jovens folhas verdes de Konoha? Prontos para um dia de muito treinamento?" ele perguntou animado se dirigindo a eles com as mãos na cintura e um grande sorriso nos lábios.

A garotinha deu um passo à frente hesitante, sua boca ainda muito aberta e seus olhos saltados de tanta excitação.

"Você é... Você realmente é..." ela respirou fundo antes de tentar mais uma vez "Você é mesmo a legendária Besta Verde de Konoha?"

Tenten se limitou a rir discretamente em seu canto, sua cabeça rodando demais para conseguir ter qualquer outra reação, limitando-se a observar seu ex-professor estufar o peito e se gabar de todos os grandes feitos que tinha conquistado em seus anos de glória.

Decididamente ela sentira falta dele.

_------_

**07h39min**

"Então... Yamanaka-san voltou para o hospital?"

Hinata ergueu os olhos para quem estava falando com ela e sorriu amenamente, recebendo o relatório que ele lhe estendia.

"Foi o que ficamos sabendo, Sai-san."

Ela olhou o papel rapidamente, focando sua atenção em alguns pontos e verificando se estavam preenchidos devidamente.

"Parece que está tudo em ordem Sai-san, muito obrigada pelo seu trabalho." ela agradeceu automaticamente oferecendo a ele outro sorriso ameno enquanto colocava o seu relatório no fim da pilha ao seu lado.

Mesmo já tendo entregado seu relatório e recebido confirmação de que estava em ordem, ele continuou ali, parecendo imensamente intrigado com uma peculiaridade na aparência sempre bonita da chuunin.

"Bonito anel." ele comentou com um sorriso enviesado, olhando o acessório como se fosse a coisa mais incrivelmente estranha que já tivesse visto na vida.

Ela olhou para ele sem entender, estivera absorta organizando a pilha de relatórios ao seu lado e logo desviou o olhar para onde os olhos dele estavam voltados. Sentiu suas bochechas aquecerem rapidamente ao constatar que o jounin estava vendo sua aliança – _que apenas ela sabia que se tratava de uma aliança_ – com grande interesse.

"Ah... obrigada." ela agradeceu; claramente desconfortável para o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

"Não tem de que." ele respondeu com um sorriso suave nos lábios, curvando os olhos estreitos em arcos, dando a ela a impressão de que seu sorriso podia ser tão falso quanto suas palavras e ela nunca saberia.

Acuada e sem saber como responder a ele, ela se limitou a sorrir de volta, discretamente escorregando a mão esquerda para baixo da mesa onde ele não poderia analisar mais a fundo que tipo de significado aquela tira de tecido teria.

Era sempre assim quando aquele jounin vinha entregar o relatório de suas missões; o modo silencioso como se movia sempre a pegava desprevenida e com a guarda baixa, e o modo afável como ele a tratava sempre enviava arrepios gelados por sua espinha.

Tudo era mais fácil quando Ino estava presente; mesmo que ele a escolhesse para entregar seu relatório, sempre focava sua atenção e seus comentários na Yamanaka, que desviava de suas indiretas com muita precisão e graça, diferente dela que ficava desconfortável com os comentários, muitas vezes, inoportunos.

E como se os Deuses decidissem ter piedade de sua podre alma naquele dia, a porta abriu e a cabeça de Raidou colocou-se para dentro, olhando em volta antes de focar nela.

"Hinata-san, poderia falar com você um instante?" ele pediu em tom baixo, tentando manter a maior descrição possível.

"Claro. Com licença, Sai-san." Ela se levantou rapidamente, detendo-se apenas para empurrar a pilha de relatórios para o centro da mesa e evitar que caíssem, e se dirigiu à porta.

Mesmo estando de costas ela teve a distinta sensação que o jounin continuava com os olhos fixos nela, então ela apressou o passo e logo deslizou o corpo para o corredor, onde Raidou a esperava.

"Tendo um dia difícil?" ele perguntou amigavelmente, vendo-a lançar um último olhar suspeito por cima do ombro.

"Ah sim, uma das chuunins está doente. Estamos tentando cobri-la, mas não está sendo muito fácil." ela respondeu em tom de quem comenta o tempo, fechando a porta atrás de si após certificar-se de que Sai estava entretido com outra pessoa.

O jounin limpou a garganta silenciosamente, seu olhar perdido enquanto parecia ponderar as informações que acabara de receber.

Por muito tempo Hinata não sabia como proceder diante de Raidou, ele sempre lhe pareceu uma pessoa fechada e muito discreta, mas ela, tendo passado boa parte de sua vida afastada dos círculos sociais mais abrangentes por timidez, sabia que ele era recluso por opção, tornando assim difícil o diálogo aberto com ele.

A esta altura do dia ela já se sentia como uma bolinha de tênis, sendo atirada para todos os casos de personalidades extremistas que poderia haver em Konoha. Primeiro Naruto, depois Sai e agora Raidou, e tudo em menos de cinco horas.

"Há quanto tempo você trabalha voluntariamente com os relatórios, Hinata-san?" ele perguntou calmamente, suas mãos apoiando uma prancheta que ele nem ao menos olhava.

"Acho que..." ela desviou os olhos para o lado, revirando-os depois, tentando recordar a data exata em que começara a trabalhar na sala, mas falhando na informação precisa. "... uns sete meses, um pouco antes dos conflitos armados começarem."

"Entendo. E qual o horário da senhorita?" ele perguntou, novamente sem consultar a prancheta em suas mãos.

"O primeiro, das seis ao meio-dia. Mas com a interdição provisória da Academia, eu tenho coberto o turno de outros chuunins que estão em campo, cumprindo missões." ela informou rigorosamente, mesmo que sentisse uma sensação estranha no fundo de seu estômago que lhe dizia para não falar tanto.

"Certo. A senhorita não tem mantido contato com sua família nas últimas semanas, tem?" ele perguntou, pela primeira vez desviando os olhos para a prancheta, mas logo voltando a fitá-la com um ar puramente profissional.

Ela o olhava desconfiada, mesmo que a expressão facial dele estivesse completamente limpa de presunções, decididamente havia alguma coisa errada com as perguntas que ele estava lhe fazendo.

"Não, não tenho." ela respondeu simplesmente, mantendo seus olhos cerrados e uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas, tentando interpretar a linguagem corporal inexistente daquele homem.

"Muito bem, era só isso que eu precisava saber." ele respondeu relanceando novamente as folhas presas em sua prancheta, e oferecendo a ela um sorriso ameno que contraia seu rosto parcialmente coberto por cicatrizes.

"Como assim?" ela retorquiu no mesmo instante, sem desfazer seu ar de incompreensão.

"Ah eu não mencionei? Você acaba de ser transferida para a sala dos arquivos." ele esclareceu ainda com aquele sorriso, que distorcia ainda mais suas feições.

"Mas eu não posso sair daqui, há falta de pessoal e–"

"Não se preocupe, tudo será resolvido. A troca de equipes é por medida de segurança, é apenas uma operação corriqueira." ele estendeu a mão e indicou o lado do corredor onde ele estava parado, que continuava reto por mais alguns metros antes de virar à direita. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar onde vai trabalhar agora."

Ela olhou para a mão estendida do jounin, voltando a focar seus olhos no rosto parcialmente cicatrizado dele. E, ignorando a sensação inquietante que queimava no fundo de seu estômago, ela deu o primeiro passo vacilante na direção apontada, sendo seguida de perto por Raidou que tinha sua atenção nas folhas presas na prancheta em sua mão.

Nunca, durante toda aquela maldita guerra, ela desejou tanto estar dentro de uma sala de aula na Academia.

_------_

**12h28min**

Com um grito de vitória o garoto de doze anos derrubou seu colega no chão com um chute bem posicionado no abdômen, e ainda desviou do ataque aéreo da garota que se preparava para vir de cima e acertá-lo nos ombros, onde era mais vulnerável, e a segurou de cabeça para baixo por um pé.

"Não vale! Você roubou!" exclamava a garota indignada, sacudindo o corpo para que o colega a soltasse.

"Não roubei não, Nogiku!" exclamou o garoto de volta, balançando o pé que sustentava o corpo dela.

Tenten suspirou em seu canto, levantando-se contrariada e indo até os garotos que brigavam e berravam como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Muito bem, muito bem, Hatsuka solte ela." ela pediu olhando-o ao mesmo tempo com reprovação e admiração, afinal não era sempre que ela o via lutar com tanta vontade. "Suika levante-se e venha cá."

Esperou até que todos estivessem alinhados à sua frente, todos se lançando olhares tortos de esgueira. Suspirando cansada, ela apoiou as mãos na cintura e olhou para seus alunos.

"O taijutsu de vocês precisa melhorar." ela afirmou por fim, recebendo olhares tortos ela mesma.

"Mas sensei! Se o Hatsuka não fosse tão fominha eu teria–!"

"Eu?! Fominha é você que só queria ficar se exibindo com sua nova técnica e–!"

"Já chega!" exclamou Tenten fazendo sua voz se sobrepor à deles com facilidade. As três cabeças voltaram-se para ela de imediato, mesmo que suas expressões denunciassem que nada lhes traria mais prazer do que continuar discutindo. "É assim que vocês pretendiam participar do Exame Chuunin? Vocês não passariam da primeira fase!"

As três crianças abaixaram as cabeças sob o peso das palavras dela, sabendo que ainda havia mais por vir.

"Falta trabalho de equipe, e vocês sabem disso! Não se ataca um oponente subestimando sua força e sua defesa, vocês precisam usar a cabeça e criar uma estratégia se planejam vencer!" ela exclamou exasperada, inclinando o corpo para frente à medida que falava, fazendo os genins curvarem as cabeças ainda mais em direção o solo.

Atrás dela Gai limpou a garganta discretamente, chamando sua atenção. Após relancear o antigo professor com o canto dos olhos e voltar sua atenção para seu time, ela percebeu que talvez tivesse elevado a voz um pouco demais aquele dia.

Suspirando contrariada ela estalou os ossos das mãos em um movimento automático e desviou o olhar das três crianças.

"Bom, vamos fazer uma pausa, uma hora para o almoço." ela declarou dando às costas para os três que nem arriscavam erguer as cabeças. "Depois vocês podem retomar o treino."

Tenten nem ao menos precisou contar mentalmente os três segundos após sua fala, e as crianças já havia saído correndo porta afora. Ela sorriu, sabendo que era exatamente aquilo que eles fariam quando ela lhes desse as costas.

"Você é uma boa professora Tenten-chan." comentou Gai do seu lugar próximo à parede, tomando um gole de seu chá após o comentário. "Você é rígida, sabe comandar, conhece bem os pontos fracos deles. Mas..."

"Mas?" ela repetiu em certo tom de divertimento, tomando o lugar ao lado de seu antigo professor e pegando seu próprio chá entre as mãos.

"Nem todo ensinamento valioso se aprende com palavras duras e hematomas, Tenten. Se eles souberem que você os apóia eles com certeza se sentiram mais motivados a ir cada vez mais longe." ele explicou suavemente, tomando outro gole de seu chá.

Ela ponderou as palavras dele por um instante, reconhecendo nelas as suas próprias crenças e convicções, e vendo que o que ela acabara de fazer com certeza destruíra a moral das crianças. Passara dos limites e reconhecia isso.

"Como o que você fazia com Lee?" ela perguntou com um fio de voz, aumentando a pressão de seus dedos sobre a louça delicada.

O jounin suspirou pesadamente e ergueu a cabeça para fitar o teto, seus pensamentos vagando para longe dali, longe daquela época.

"É, como eu fazia com Lee." ele concordou com um sorriso.

Os dois se permitiram alguns minutos de silêncio, cada um divergindo seus pensamentos para momentos diferentes de seu passado, sabendo que a qualquer momento a realidade os traria de volta.

"Então... Imagino que você tenha feito bom proveito de sua maioridade² ontem à noite, não?" ele comentou animadamente, dissipando o clima que se instalara entre eles e mudando completamente o foco da conversa.

"Ah sim, Neji teve que me arrastar de volta para casa." ela respondeu, contraindo as sobrancelhas em uma careta com a lembrança de um Neji cambaleante a puxando pelo pulso pelas ruas tortuosas de Konoha.

"Não poderia esperar menos de um homem honrado como ele, preservar a imagem de uma donzela deve ser sempre uma prioridade." o jounin afirmou categoricamente, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

"Também não é assim, eu não sou mais nenhuma menina." ela reclamou contraindo os lábios.

"Mas isso não impede que os outros não queiram proteger você." ele justificou tranquilamente, sorrindo para sua ex-aluna.

Contrariada, Tenten meramente voltou seu olhar para a porta aberta do dojo, por onde podia ver seus próprios alunos que se espalhavam pela grama verde, aproveitando o sol.

"Eu soube que não haverá Exame Chuunin neste ano, um dos discípulos comentou." ele disse, mudando o assunto novamente.

"Ah sim, nós seríamos a sede do Exame neste ano, mas por causa dos conflitos houve um acordo geral de adiá-lo para o ano que vem." ela explicou; seu tom de voz mais sério do que anteriormente.

"É uma pena, seu time estaria pronto para prestá-lo." ele comentou, terminando seu chá com um último gole.

"E eu não sei?" ela rebateu, rindo discretamente e levando a porcelana aos lábios novamente.

_------_

**17h21min**

"_Hyou_, eu os perdi." a voz dela mecanicamente modificada veio para ele sem surpresa, mas constatando um fato que não o agradava nem um pouco.

Ele segurou a testa coberta pela máscara entre as duas mãos, lívido com a rapidez com que os fatos se desenrolaram naquele dia.

"Muito bem, _Shachi_,_ Neko_, voltem para cá." ele ordenou silenciosamente pelo aparelho conectado próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Perderam eles?" o homem ao lado dele sussurrou, os músculos de seus ombros tencionados pela preocupação.

"Sim. Teremos que refazer o esquema." ele afirmou, tentando não acrescentar nenhum tom de revolta em sua voz.

Desde o momento em que a comitiva que acompanhava o monge que supostamente estaria levando os pergaminhos contendo as estratégias que guerra, pisou na estrada próxima ao Vilarejo da Grama Oculta que os levaria direto para Iwa, os quatro ninjas de Konoha os estavam observando.

Eles avançavam lentamente por causa do membro do clero que escoltavam; certos de que se fossem muito rápido acabariam parecendo suspeitos sob os olhos dos que cruzasse seu caminho.

Se aproveitando disso, Shikamaru os dividiu em duplas e os fez seguir o grupo em turnos, sempre marcando uma posição anterior como referência, e fazendo a próxima dupla assumir no mesmo local onde a outra parava, criando um ciclo.

Todos eles ocultavam seus chakras perfeitamente, sem deixar nenhum traço que pudesse denunciá-los; mesmo assim um dos membros da comitiva fora capaz de rastreá-los e alertou o grupo, fazendo-os assumir uma posição de defesa. Tudo o que eles não precisavam naquele momento.

A comitiva conhecia melhor aquela região do que os membros da Anbu, então fora consideravelmente fácil para eles despistá-los, guiando-os para um caminho que não levava a lugar nenhum.

Por um bom pedaço eles ainda tentaram segui-los com base nas informações que Ino coletara, mas a última transmissão que recebera pelo rádio confirmava o fracasso daquela missão.

A única opção agora era voltar para Konoha de mãos vazias; eles não sabiam o local exato onde os pergaminhos ficariam até que fossem abertos, não sabiam que dia sua chegada à Iwa era prevista e não sabiam nem quem era o monge que o estava levando.

Tudo o que sabiam era que não deveriam ter subestimado os ninjas de Iwa.

"Quanto tempo eles levarão para chegar daqui até Iwa?" _Hyou_ perguntou silenciosamente para o companheiro ao seu lado, escaneando o ambiente à sua volta à procura de idéias que o ajudassem a repensar a situação.

"No ritmo que estão provavelmente mais umas seis horas." o outro respondeu, seus olhos fixos em um ponto ao longe da floresta, por onde esperava que as duas outras integrantes do grupo viessem.

Shikamaru sentia a cabeça latejar pelo esforço que fazia para pensar em grande velocidade, repassando mentalmente todas as possibilidades que lhes eram oferecidas, tudo o que podiam fazer para reverter aquela situação.

Mas para aquele problema, não havia solução.

"Não vamos conseguir alcançá-los." ele declarou em tom derrotado, deixando o ar escapar por seus dentes cerrados.

"Talvez não, mas tem um jeito de completarmos essa missão com sucesso." o _Uma_ afirmou confiante, seus olhos ainda voltados para a parte noroeste da floresta.

O outro ninja contraiu os músculos do rosto e uniu as sobrancelhas sobre o nariz em uma expressão desnorteada por baixo de sua máscara, e voltou os olhos para a mesma direção que seu colega, a tempo de ver os dois borrões negros que avançavam rapidamente na direção deles.

Só esperava que o outro explicasse o que tinha em mente rápido, ali naquele lugar sem fazer nada eles estavam apenas perdendo o precioso tempo que não tinham.

_------_

**17h24min**

Seus olhos piscaram e subitamente ela se viu completamente desperta. Sua mente tentando absorver a maior quantidade de informações que podia, tentando se situar no tempo-espaço do lugar onde estava.

Os borrões verdes em que seus olhos tentavam inutilmente se fixar, porém, passavam por ela em uma velocidade fora do normal e ela não conseguia distinguir se estava em uma floresta particularmente densa ou se estava voando em uma dimensão paralela, presa em algum genjutsu.

A sensação agradável debaixo de seus dedos também não era de grande ajuda, só o que ela sentia era o conforto de um casaco de peles felpudo contra sua pele, o que poderia significar tanto um meio de transporte animal quanto um genjutsu mal-feito e de péssimo gosto.

O cheiro de grama fresca se misturava ao odor comum de roupas e bagagem, alguma coisa artificial que lhe parecia imensamente estranha, também podendo ser indicação de estava em algum lugar no meio do absoluto nada, ou que era um genjutsu.

O barulho de madeira arranhada e o farfalhar de folhas, unia-se ao arfar ritmado e às batidas do coração da coisa felpudo que deveria ser um casaco de peles guardado a muitos anos em um armário velho.

Levando isso em consideração ela já podia afirmar que toda aquela estranha e desconfortável situação _não_ era um genjutsu, o que já tirava um terço de preocupações de sua mente.

Ela estava a ponto de proferir algum insulto inconseqüente e exigir que o casaco de peles vivo parasse imediatamente, quando as palavras de uma voz rouca e debochada voltaram à sua mente com força dobrada.

_"Kiba? Tsunade-obaa-chan realmente sabe o que faz. Você está em boas mãos Temari."_

Se ao menos ela conseguisse inalar suficiente ar para que pudesse declarar o quão feliz ela estava por estar sendo transportada por algum jounin ineficiente de Konoha em cima de algum animal que com toda a certeza não era lavado com a regularidade devida...

"Você acordou." uma voz atrás de si constatou; seu tom dividido entre a surpresa e a admiração.

Ela ousou erguer a cabeça para ver quem estava falando com ela daquele modo, pronta para perguntar o que queria dizer com aquilo, quando uma mão pousou sobre sua cabeça e forçou-a contra o casaco de peles vivo felpudo, não dando chance a ela de reverter sua posição.

"O que está fazendo?" veio sua retórica irritada, seus olhos lacrimejando por ter tido seu rosto rudemente empurrado para baixo com força.

"Não é seguro levantar a cabeça por aqui, você pode ser atingida por um galho." ele explicou, inconscientemente apertando ainda mais a cabeça dela para baixo.

"Galho?" ela repetiu confusa, seu sotaque gravemente acentuado.

"É, galho sabe, ramificações do tronco, suporte de folhas e tudo mais, galho." ele disse rindo.

"Eu sei o que é um galho, idiota!" ela exclamou em resposta, sentido que sua sorte estava definitivamente contra ela por ter seu rosto sendo esmagado contra um casaco de peles vivo e tendo um imbecil engraçadinho como companhia.

"Então por que perguntou?"

Se ela não fosse uma jounin treinada por anos a fio para suportar situações extremas, e se não tivesse passado boa parte da sua vida com dois irmãos que se odiavam, sendo que na época um deles era um assassino em massa completamente insano, ela teria feito aquele homem engolir todos os pêlos de seu casaco de peles peludo. Um por um.

"Segure-se, vamos descer." ele avisou inclinando o corpo sobre o dela e contraindo os músculos de seu corpo, preparando-se para a iminente descida.

Ela não teve tempo de gritar um protesto contrário àquela idéia obviamente ridícula, afinal a viagem em cima do casaco de peles não era agradável, mas também não era de todo ruim (pelo menos ela não cansava suas pernas); tudo o que teve tempo de fazer foi deixar um som estridente que faria qualquer ser humano perder a capacidade auditiva quando, como em uma montanha-russa, seu corpo foi guiado brusca e verticalmente para baixo.

Definitivamente, aquilo não era um genjutsu.

_------_

**17h27min**

"O quê?!"

"Você não está falando sério _Uma_."

Naruto encarou o rosto coberto das duas colegas de equipe seriamente, sua postura traduzindo com perfeição exatamente o que sua expressão queria dizer.

_Não poderia ser mais sério do que isso._

Ele havia acabado de explicar a situação que possivelmente os levaria ao sucesso daquela missão, e pela reação de suas colegas ele sabia que a idéia não fora de todo aceita.

No momento, com a comitiva que protegia o monge e os pergaminhos contendo as estratégias secretas de Iwa se encaminhando ao seu destino sem que eles pudessem descobrir nenhuma informação sobre seu destino ou destinatário, as opções deles estavam ficando realmente escassas.

O procedimento padrão dizia que em caso de falha na coleta de informações o correto era retroceder, o que significava que eles teriam que voltar para Konoha com as mãos vazias.

Mas, segundo o plano que Naruto havia arquitetado, eles poderiam não só descobrir o local onde os pergaminhos seriam guardados até a sua leitura, como roubá-los bem embaixo do nariz dos ninjas de Iwa.

Só que isso seria desrespeitar as ordens diretas de sua superior, a Hokage, e isso poderia trazer sérias conseqüências para todos eles.

"Eu não aceito, seria perigoso demais entrar em Iwa agora." a _Shachi_ contestou, cruzando seus braços em frente ao peito e balançando a cabeça lentamente.

"Eu concordo, nossas ordens foi para que vigiássemos a passagem da comitiva; nosso dever é informar a Hokage que os perdemos." a _Neko_ completou, gesticulando discretamente com as mãos.

"Ótimo, então voltem para Konoha com o rabo entre as pernas. Eu vou ficar e entrar naquela Vila." o _Uma _declarou convicto, sua mão se fechando em um punho firme ao lado do seu corpo tenso.

Shikamaru puxou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões como se fosse chumbo, sentindo-o pesar dentro de si. Odiava ter o dever de intervir no meio de uma discussão e apontar o caminho mais lógico a se seguir, mas era preciso.

Concordava tanto com Ino quanto com Sakura, sua missão era apenas _olhar_; coletar dados para que _outra equipe_ pudesse tomar isso como base e seguir à diante, provavelmente executando o plano que Naruto havia compartilhado, invadindo Iwa de maneira discreta e surrupiando os pergaminhos antes que fossem abertos por seus reais donos. Ultrapassar esse limite acarretaria em uma quebra da confiança que a Hokage depositava neles, e em uma advertência que os colocaria em uma posição muito delicada.

E como líder de equipe ele tinha que pensar em Sakura, que já tinha uma advertência e estava sob observação, perigando ser banida da Anbu para sempre.

"Nós já perdemos os pergaminhos. Eu não vou voltar lá e dizer que um maldito monge nos deixou comendo poeira, e permitir que outra equipe assuma nosso lugar sem as informações necessárias."

As palavras dele faziam sentido, mas Shikamaru sabia que não deveria pensar daquele modo. Eram palavras ditas pela emoção do momento, se Naruto ao menos refletisse por um momento antes de falá-las, saberia disso.

"Vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que entrar em Iwa agora é suicídio, não há como uma outra equipe assumir daqui e sair bem-sucedida."

Precisava fazê-lo calar a boca, precisava impedi-lo. Se ele continuasse falando ele sabia que acabaria fazendo exatamente o que ele queria; se ele deixasse que Naruto terminasse, acabaria transgredindo todos os juramentos que havia feito à Hokage.

Porque não havia como negar que quando ele teimava em alguma coisa, geralmente ele estava certo.

"Eu não vou ficar parado enquanto Iwa se fortalece a cada minuto que passa. Se querem voltar, vão ter que ir sem mim."

E ele era sempre tão convincente em seus argumentos que acabava arrastando todos ao seu redor consigo por esse caminho.

Shikamaru ergueu os olhos e fitou as outras duas colegas, tanto Ino quanto Sakura mostravam claramente o quão balançadas ficaram após a fala de Naruto, apesar da Haruno ainda estar na defensiva quanto a transgredir ordens diretas.

Suspirou, realmente odiava quando as coisas chegavam a esse ponto.

"Muito bem, escutem." ele pediu com a voz controlada, sabendo de antemão qual seria a reação de cada um dos presentes às suas palavras seguintes. "Como líder eu estou ordenando a retirada imediata para Konoha."

Como o esperado, Sakura relaxou os músculos, Ino deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado e Naruto manteve os punhos firmes e sua mandíbula fechada.

"Porém," à palavra a atenção de todos voltou a ele de imediato "como ninja de Konoha vou seguir a sugestão do _Uma_. Estou tomando essa decisão por vontade própria, vocês duas podem voltar à Konoha e reportar à Hokage." ele terminou, e novamente os três agiram conforme o esperado por ele.

Sakura levou a mão instintivamente ao rosto e tencionou os ombros, Ino relaxou contra o tronco de árvore no qual estava apoiada e Naruto inalou profundamente relaxando as mãos e provavelmente sorrindo por baixo de sua máscara.

Ele próprio permitiu que um sorriso discreto florescesse em seu rosto, não era a primeira vez que a coisa mais errada podia lhe parecer a mais certa.

"_Hyou_, eu peço permissão para abandonar a missão e seguir para Iwa." a _Neko _formalmente pediu, dando um passo à frente e colocando as mãos para trás.

Por um momento, um pequeno lapso de tempo que não deve ter durado um milisegundo, ele contemplou a possibilidade de não lhe dar permissão, de obrigá-la a voltar para Konoha com Sakura. Era uma missão arriscada dentro do território inimigo que fugia das ordens da própria Hokage, se algum deles morresse, sem nome nem ao menos seria gravado no memorial. Talvez, se ele não soubesse que mesmo que ordenasse a sua volta para Konoha ela não o obedeceria de maneira alguma, ele devesse tê-lo feito.

Mas de sua boca saiu apenas a afirmativa que consolidava a decisão dela. E, no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele percebeu que tê-las dito ou não, não fariam a menor diferença para ela.

"Eu gostaria de–" começou Sakura, sendo bruscamente interrompida antes que pudesse sequer moldar a frase.

"Não."

Shikamaru voltou seus olhos para a figura do colega que se erguia orgulhosamente no caminho da kunoichi, tendo a consciência de que não fora de sua boca que saíra aquela palavra.

"Você volta para Konoha, _Shachi_." ele afirmou em um tom que não deixava espaço para retóricas.

"O que...?" ela sussurrou lentamente, sua cabeça deslizando para o outro lado vagarosamente.

"Você já tem uma advertência, não vou deixar que receba outra." ele afirmou no mesmo tom irrevogável e impassível.

"Essa decisão é minha _Uma_, e vou tomá-la sozinha, muito obrigada." ela declarou em um tom perigosamente suave. "E se vocês não aceitarem o fato de que não estou voltando, talvez queiram ir reclamar diretamente à Hokage."

"Você está por sua conta e risco, _Shachi_." Shikamaru informou, implicitamente aceitando a companhia da colega durante aquela missão.

"_Hyou_–!"

"Obrigada, _Hyou_."

"E agora se não se importam, estamos perdendo tempo parados aqui."

Com um aceno de cabeça dos outros três, o grupo desapareceu de vista quase imediatamente, se embrenhando mais fundo pela floresta em direção ao vilarejo inimigo.

_------_

**19h03min**

A todo o momento sua atenção dispersava e se focava em um telhado irregular que se erguia ao longe, mal podendo ser visto na imensidão de outros prédios igualmente irregulares que o rodeavam.

O motivo, para ele, era bastante óbvio. Uma simples frase dita em um momento de pouca lucidez que martelava em sua mente com força dobrada agora que estava sóbrio.

_"Não me deixe você também."_

O que ela quisera dizer com isso? No momento ele pensara que fosse uma referência à Lee, mas pensando agora o significado podia ser ainda mais sutil e profundo; alguma coisa que Tenten só se permitiria dizer caso não estivesse pensando claramente, o que era justamente o caso.

Talvez ela se referisse ao professor de ambos que escolhera uma vida simples longe da agitação do centro do vilarejo após a morte de seu mais querido aluno, talvez se referisse à sua mãe que morrera muito jovem, talvez a todos os companheiros que ela vira morrer ao longo dos anos. Não saberia dizer ao certo, já que poderia continuar listando possibilidades por toda a noite.

"_Washi-san_, tudo normal do lado oeste." um membro da Anbu com uma bonita máscara entalhada em forma de uma cobra peçonhenta declarou, parando próximo a ele como um subordinado para diante de seu superior.

O Hyuuga acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, movendo o rosto na direção do colega, sem realmente a virar.

"Prepare-se para a troca da guarda então." ele ordenou em voz baixa, voltando sua atenção para a cidade escura à frente de si, iluminada apenas por esporádicos postes de luz elétrica.

O _Hebi _então abaixa sua cabeça em uma discreta reverência, desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos um segundo depois.

Os olhos descoloridos de Neji vagaram para o telhado irregular do prédio baixo uma última vez, cerrando os olhos em desconforto.

Desconforto por ter uma pergunta em sua mente a qual talvez nunca tivesse a resposta³.

_"Não me deixe você também."_

_------_

**20h47min**

A jounin de Suna arriscou um olhar para o outro lado da fogueira, onde o homem atiçava as chamas com uma vareta e o grande cachorro ao seu lado suspirava em seu sono.

Ainda era estranho ver o animal como um ser vivo quando ela teve o rosto esmagado contra seu pêlo por tanto tempo; era estranho pensar que aquilo realmente tinha um coração pulsando debaixo de todo aquele pêlo felpudo e branco.

Quanto ao homem, bom, ele era quase o que ela havia imaginado mentalmente quando pressionou seu corpo para baixo durante aquela óbvia tentativa de homicídio.

Dizem que primeiras impressões são as que ficam; então nesse caso ela lembraria daquele homem para sempre como o idiota que tinha um cachorro gigante.

Ela desviou o olhar para seus pés escondidos dentro do calçado padrão de todo ninja de Suna; era um pouco diferente do que os ninjas de Konoha usavam, mas que servia para o mesmo propósito e eram perfeitamente confortáveis.

Já estava pensando como seus irmãos estavam sobrevivendo sem ela durante aqueles dias, quando a voz do maníaco homicida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Você é mesmo, sabe, irmã do Kankuro?" ele perguntou, sinceramente curioso pelo tom de voz que usara.

Ela ergueu uma elegante sobrancelha em irritação, apertando mais as pernas contra o corpo de modo instintivo.

"Sou." respondeu seca, sem querer dar espaço para conversas com ele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e continuou mexendo no fogo distraidamente.

"Ele nunca, sabe, disse que tinha uma irmã." ele comentou, como se falasse mais para si do que para ela.

Temari chegou a considerar se deveria responder que talvez o fato do irmão nunca ter a mencionado se dava ao também fato que estavam sempre juntos, mas resolveu não dizer nada.

O jounin ergueu os olhos para ela, desviando-os rapidamente de volta para o fogo antes que ela pudesse perceber.

"E pensar que o idiota tem uma irmã dessas em casa..." ele murmurou para si mesmo, cutucando um pedaço de madeira que queimava vagarosamente; depois de alguns minutos cutucando, a tora se desfaleceu em brasas, soltando faíscas para cima dele impiedosamente.

Ela, que estivera observando a cena, riu baixinho vendo-o tentar apagar o foco de fogo que se alastrava pela grama em direção a ele.

"Quando eu acordei você ficou impressionado. Por quê?" ela perguntou abraçando o próprio corpo, observando os movimentos dele enquanto voltava a se acomodar com as costas contra o seu cachorro.

Ele exalou pesadamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho.

"Tinham me dito que foi o Naruto que te nocauteou. Geralmente as pessoas demoram mais tempo para acordar quando ele faz isso." ele explicou, sacudindo os ombros.

"Ah é? E como você sabe disso?" ela quis saber, subitamente interessada.

"Ele foi líder de algumas missões em que participei." ele respondeu simplesmente, comprimindo os lábios e franzindo o cenho na tentativa de se lembrar.

A boca dela se abriu discretamente, pronta para perguntar em que tipo de missões seu amigo havia sido líder já que essa era uma informação muito interessante que chegava pela primeira vez aos seus ouvidos, mas ele a interpelou.

"Escuta, você deveria dormir um pouco. Amanhã vamos entrar no País do Vento."

Ela fechou a boca rapidamente, vendo que ali terminavam suas oportunidades de obter informações fáceis. Aproveitando a deixa ela murmurou alguma coisa em concordância e se acomodou melhor contra a árvore onde estava apoiada, tentando ignorar os olhares furtivos que atraia do jounin.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

_------_

**23h57min**

Olhou para o relógio pregado na parede próximo ao portal que ligava a sala à cozinha, vendo os ponteiros se aproximarem mais rápido do que o normal em sua concepção.

Ele dissera que voltaria à noite.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o tecido envolto em seu anelar esquerdo, amarrado com dois nós simples que deixavam as pontas sobrando e balançando contra a palma de sua mão.

"_Eu volto à noite, não se preocupe."_

O fato dele não ter cumprido o que dissera só podia significar que alguma coisa de muito errado havia acontecido durante a sua missão.

Sua maior vontade agora era ir procurar a Hokage e implorar que ela enviasse uma equipe ao rio para descobrir o que atrasara a missão, mas não podia simplesmente entrar no escritório de Tsunade dizendo que Naruto prometera que voltaria à noite.

Ela, supostamente, nem deveria saber que Naruto estava em uma missão, porque ela, supostamente, não tinha nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ele.

O relacionamento deles durante aqueles dois anos foi repleto de momentos assim, e por mais que ela soubesse que já deveria estar acostumada, não estava.

Para o resto do mundo não havia nada entre eles, não havia namoro, não havia casamento, e certamente não havia romance.

_E o resto do mundo queria que permanecesse desse jeito._

Sempre que ele se atrasava ela ficava com o coração nas mãos, vendo os ponteiros do relógio avançar sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para impedi-los e sentindo sempre a péssima sensação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

E mesmo quando ele voltava no dia seguinte ou depois, sorriso sem jeito e murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, ela ainda tinha a impressão de algo muito errado acontecera.

Mas ela nunca poderia perguntar o que era. Nunca ficaria sabendo.

_"Eu volto à noite, não se preocupe."_

Agora ela estava ali, com o coração na mão e os punhos cerrados, olhando fixamente para o relógio que mostrava o tempo que já perdera, sem qualquer intenção de sair dali.

Alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer, e tudo o que ela queria era que Naruto estivesse ali ao seu lado.

_continua..._

* * *

1 - Cachorro de papel machê

2 - No Japão só é permitida venda de bebidas alcóolicas para maiores de 21 anos.

3 - Talvez alguêm veja essa frase como referência à 'Perguntas sem Respostas' da Nandinha Shinomori, eu só posso dizer que não foi intencional, mas que vocês deveriam ler. XD

As máscaras da Anbu:

/Neko/: Gato (Ino)

/Uma/: Cavalo (Naruto)

/Hyou/: Pantera (Shikamaru)

/Shachi/: Orca (Sakura)

/Washi/: Águia (Neji)

/Hebi/: Cobra (extra 1)

(o animal da Sakura foi uma escolha particularmente difícil, mas eu acabei usando a idéia original da Orca porque orcas são um dos mamíferos aquáticos mais inteligentes que existem, além de causarem um baita estrago D:)

O time da Tenten:

/Hatsuka/: peppermint (também é traduzido como vigésimo dia)

/Nogiku/:crisântemo selvagem

/Suika/: melância

Os nomes dos vilarejos pra que ninguém se perca:

Iwagakure no Sato (Iwa) - Vilarejo da Pedra Oculta

Konohagakure no Sato (Konoha) - Vilarejo da Folha Oculta

Sunagakure no Sato (Suna) - Vilarejo da Areia Oculta

Otogakure no Sato (Oto) - Vilarejo do Som Oculto

:D

Pois é né gente, cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo (Aleluia! Aleluia! Finalmente saiu!). O que eu posso dizer? Foi um capítulo muito legal de escrever, tirando umas partes meio emos e estranhas que eu descobri que definitivamente não combinam comigo...

Eu adoro os personagens coadjuvantes de Naruto, cada um tem um personalidade distinta que é tão bacana de trabalhar... pena que eles não aparecem muito no anime... (um pecado se querem saber uu)

Ah... mas como é bela a vida não? XD Eu tinha medo de não terminar o capítulo antes do carnaval, mas por causa da Faye me subornando com fanarts ShikaIno e a Nanda me chutando eu consegui \o/

Me deixem uma review assim que lerem, eu vou gostar muito.

Obrigada.


End file.
